Tu amor será para mi
by Genevieve Anne
Summary: Ciel recibe una misteriosa carta despues de cincuenta años viviendo como demonio al lado de Sebastian, ¿de quien podrá ser? Aquella carta hará que las cosas cambien totalmente... y sobre todo, que alguien mas tome el corazon de Ciel... FIC YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Aquella voz infantil y altanera podía escucharse a través de los pasillos y las habitaciones, resonaba como eco por toda la mansión, aunque quizás se debía, a que como siendo la casa más pequeña de lo acostumbrado, su voz tomaba potencia por las paredes más unidas y los cortos pasillos, o quizás… era que sólo estaba valiéndose de una de sus habilidades como demonio que acababa de aprender. Sebastián hizo caso omiso a la primera llamada, se encontraba en la cocina tomando una taza con un té muy fino que acababa de llegar mientras pensaba en los futuros empleados que contrataría para la mansión, si bien el podía hacer todas las tareas perfectamente y en corto tiempo, la rutina lo estaba aburriendo, además… que ambos vivieran completamente solos en aquella casa por casi cincuenta años, al parecer no había hecho más que volver a su "joven señor" más engreído y mimado que nunca. Al menos cuando era humano se relacionaba con personas de diferentes personalidades y eso le daba un poco de vida a la mansión Phantomhive y al mismo Ciel, pero ahora todo estaba siempre en silencio, salvo las veces que otros demonios o humanos solían pasar para echar una ojeada a la mansión desde lejos y preguntarse por qué semejante par vivía en solitario. Sebastián contrataría ayudantes de cualquier manera, ya lo había decidido y aunque Ciel protestara no cambiaría de opinión, aparte… adoptaría una pareja de gatos negros que ofrecían en un pueblo cercano, en esos cincuenta años… Ciel no había permitido que nadie entrase a la mansión, nadie, ni siquiera los gatos que tanto le gustaban. Sebastián escuchó en esos momentos el segundo llamado del jovencito Phantomhive, levantó la mirada y vio en el reloj las cinco y media exactamente, luego de ello se puso de pie dejando la tasa sobre la mesa y se acercó al horno para sacar los pastelillos con chocolate que había preparado para "el señor" de la casa, y… mientras intentaba concentrarse a pesar de aquella voz pronunciando su nombre a cada instante, los colocaba cuidadosamente en una bandeja de plata y se disponía a llevárselos de una vez. Sebastián se acomodó la corbata al sentirla desarreglada y salió de la cocina con aquel aire tan elegante que lo caracterizaba.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – preguntó con voz molesta Ciel Phantomhive mientras leía atentamente un artículo de un periódico sentado sobre la cama. Ni siquiera dejó el conjunto de hojas de sus manos ya que ante la llegada de su mayordomo sus mejillas se habían tornado de un color carmesí en contra de su voluntad, por eso mantenía la posición rígida y el rostro detrás del diario. Ni siquiera apartó los ojos al sentir el aroma dulce de los pastelillos recién horneados y suaves que Sebastián ponía en frente de el, realmente era una tentación y a pesar de todo el tiempo de haber vivido juntos sentía que jamás se podría cansar de aquellos dulces, eran una delicia total. Ciel se preguntaba el porqué de tanto silencio, de repente no escuchaba ni los pasos de Sebastián por la habitación, hasta que en esos momentos sintió un cosquilleo por el cuello que lo hizo ruborizarse totalmente hasta las orejas, al sentir a Sebastián a sus espaldas, sentado detrás de el y lamiéndole suavemente el cuello de una manera muy atrevida. El periódico resbaló de sus manos mientras se mantenía en aquella posición rígida, como si fuese una estatua, el corazón le empezó a palpitar tan rápido que sentía que empezaba a respirar de manera agitada, solo por ese pequeño roce… su cuerpo se estremeció tanto que su reacción fue brusca y algo violenta. Ciel se dio la vuelta y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que el rostro de Sebastián quedó marcado por algunos segundos, el mayordomo solo le sonrió como de costumbre, aunque… el golpe no solo lo había lastimado físicamente por ser ambos demonios, si no que esta vez, algo dentro de Sebastián se vio afectado también, tanto que cuando Ciel se puso de pie, la expresión del mayor se veía un poco triste.

- No hagas tonterías – dijo Ciel con voz severa – Limítate a cumplir con tus obligaciones como de costumbre.

- La comida se estaba enfriando y los pastelillos de chocolate deben comerse calientes para sentir el sabor mucho mejor – dijo Sebastián con aquella voz que lo caracterizaba – y como mi señor… seguía entretenido en aquel aburrido artículo, era mi deber hacer algo para llamar su atención.

- Con decírmelo era suficiente, no tenías que… - Ciel bajo un poco la voz, recordando la sensación que le había producido aquello y regañándose por perder el control fácilmente, pero al ver fijamente la mirada de Sebastián sobre la suya, no pudo terminar la frase.

- No se preocupe, la próxima vez lo besaré con el chocolate en los labios, así podrá sentir el sabor directamente – dijo Sebastián antes de salir, vengándose por la bofetada dada y dejando a Ciel más avergonzado que antes, felizmente salió de la habitación antes que el tintero le cayera en la cabeza. Ciel se quedó a solas de nuevo, aquella habitación era muy grande en verdad, cuando Sebastián no estaba con el… se sentía muy solitario, en esos momentos el jovencito se recostó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, - si tan solo pudiera decirle que siento… quizás la soledad que se ha apoderado de mi ser… pudiera desaparecer… pero desde que se enteró que era un demonio… siento que Sebastián me desprecia o algo así. En ese tiempo era solo un niño… quizás lo siga siendo en apariencia… pero recuerdo claramente la mirada de decepción cuando se enteró que estaríamos atados bajo el contrato por toda la eternidad… eso a mi me alegró… por fin pensé que tendría a alguien que jamás se alejaría de mi, pero creo que me he convertido en su carga mas insoportable… al menos me gustaría decirle mis sentimientos… quizás así estaría en paz conmigo mismo – pensó Ciel buscando una almohada para abrazar. Esa cama era muy grande, muchas veces había dormido con Sebastián bajo su pedido, pero nada había sucedido y sabía que no podía ordenarlo amarlo… si fuese así… las cosas perderían su gracia.

- Estas cosas del amor son un asco… - dijo Ciel en voz alta y se dispuso a dormir un poco antes de la cena.

Mientras tanto Sebastián volvía a sus quehaceres, mientras terminaba de limpiar las grandes ventanas escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Dejó el plumero a un lado y rápidamente quitó los seguros, dispuesto a abrir la puerta y ver de quien se trataba, pero apenas lo hizo pudo ver una sombra pasando velozmente y por el peso lo hizo caer al suelo con brusquedad. Sebastián cambió de expresión a una de fastidio total, aquella no era la primera ni sería la última vez, eso lo sabía, que sucediera aquello, quiso levantarse pero cierto shinigami de cabellos rojos muy largos, lo tenía fuertemente abrazado de la cintura. - ¿Grell?, ¿Por qué no te cansas de estas cosas? – preguntó Sebastián intentando cambiar su tono de voz a uno más severo y molesto, pero el shinigami ni siquiera se movió. Grell seguía aferrándolo fuertemente y lo peor es que parecía estar disfrutándolo mucho, Sebastián tuvo que usar la fuerza para poder alejarlo y ponerse de pie, elegantemente mientras se acomodaba la ropa, Grell lo miró con expresión de berrinche y se puso de pie también, rindiéndose por el momento a un contacto mas intimo.

- Creo que es hora de una mudanza – dijo Sebastián dándole la espalda.

- ¡Igual te encontraría Sebas-chan! ¡Tu aroma se percibe hasta el inframundo! – respondió Grell con voz melosa.

- ¿Y a que se debe tu visita?, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

- ¡Quería verte!, ¡no seas ingrato! Además… tú no tienes cosas que hacer, salvo seguir malcriando a ese demonio insoportable llamado Ciel… aún no puedo creer que se halla convertido en uno de los tuyos y que deba estar siempre contigo, ¡que envidia!

- Lo prefiero a el que a ti – dijo Sebastián de mal humor.

- ¡Eres tan cruel Sebas-chan!, ¡prefieres un mocoso que a un poderoso shinigami!

- ¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer Grell?, tengo que preparar la cena – lo interrumpió Sebastián, pero en esos momentos se le ocurrió una gran idea para deshacerse de el y al mismo tiempo, conseguir lo que deseaba. Volvió a ver al shinigami que no oculto su emoción al sentir aquella mirada sobre el, Sebastián se acercó insinuante y sujetó su barbilla con suavidad hasta casi rozar sus labios. Grell se quedó hipnotizado por aquello, hasta sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y más cuando Sebastián se deslizó hasta su oído y le dijo suavemente:

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Cl… claro…

- Necesito que consigas dos demonios de confianza para que trabajen aquí…

- ¿demonios?

- Si… ¿harías eso por mí?

- Bueno… tenemos mucho trabajo en la biblioteca y… Will se molesta conmigo… si me tardo demasiado por aquí… y…

- ¿Quieres una paga? Mmnnn… - dijo Sebastián y en esos momentos lo besó rápidamente, para luego atacarlo con aquella mirada irresistible que guardaba para esas ocasiones – Si quieres mas… tendrás que hacer lo que te pedí…

Grell no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces, estaba totalmente dominado por aquellos obsesivos sentimientos y con la cabeza totalmente en las nubes, tanto que casi se le olvida una carta que había encontrado en la entrada de la mansión, se la entregó a Sebastián en esos momentos y se fue rápidamente a cumplir su misión. Sebastián se sintió aliviado de haberse deshecho de el, pero ahora estaba intrigado con aquella carta que tenía en sus manos. No había remitente, tan solo el nombre de Ciel Phantomhive escrito con una elegante y fina caligrafía. Le dio algunas vueltas al sobre pero no encontró ninguna señal o marca que le indicase que tipo de persona la había mandado, por algunos momentos estuvo tentado a echar aquella carta a la basura, ya que era muy extraño que alguien conociera aquella dirección y más, que escribiera para Ciel, dado que hace más de cincuenta años se encontraba como fallecido. Sebastián terminó por guardar aquella misteriosa carta para entregársela a Ciel a la hora de la cena, realmente le gustaría leerla pero sabía que el jovencito estallaría en cólera si lo descubría, así que tuvo que contenerse las ganas de abrirla, solo quedaba esperar que Ciel bajara a cenar y compartiese el contenido de la carta con el, aunque últimamente estaba actuando mas extraño de lo normal y parecía aislarse en si mismo.

Gracias al cielo, Grell no regresó y eso pronosticaba una cena muy tranquila como de costumbre, aunque Sebastián esperaba que el shinigami pelirojo no se olvidara de su encomienda. Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Ciel apareció por la puerta del comedor y se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado, se encontraba con una expresión molesta para variar y todo indicaba que se había quedado dormido y había tenido pesadillas nuevamente. Sebastián no le tomaba mucha importancia a aquello, pero siempre estaba atento a las expresiones y al tono de voz de Ciel y sabía cuando le ocultaba algo. El demonio empezó a servirle la cena en silencio y mientras lo hacía, aquella carta se le vino a la mente… la verdad, desearía no entregársela, sentía que algo malo sucedería y no quería exponer a su joven amo a pasar por malos momentos. Sebastián se enfado consigo mismo al no haberla leído antes, pero en sus reglas de ser un perfecto mayordomo se encontraba prohibido invadir la privacidad en la correspondencia. Cuando terminó de servirle, se quedó de pie cerca de Ciel, estaba entrando a sus pensamientos cuando la voz del jovencito lo hizo salir bruscamente a la realidad.

- Habla ya Sebastián… me estás irritando con aquel silencio… y se que tienes algo que decirme, dilo ahora… - dijo Ciel sin cambiar el tono frío de su voz mientras analizaba la cena y se animaba a probar un poco de ambos platos que tenía en frente.

- Se trata de una carta... la encontré esta tarde en la puerta pero no se quien pudo haberla dejado.

- ¿Una carta?

- Si, está escrita a su nombre… pero creo que sería mejor deshacernos de ella.

- Dámela ahora Sebastián…

- Podría ser una trampa.

- Te he dado una orden… y sabes como debes responder. Entrégame esa carta ahora – dijo Ciel mirándolo fijamente, sus hermosos ojos azules cambiaron a un tono carmesí brillante, demostrando su irritación ante la insistencia de Sebastián para desechar la carta sin leerla.

- Yes… muy lord – respondió secamente Sebastián mientras sacaba la carta de su bolsillo y se la entregaba a su pequeño y engreído señor.

Ciel abrió la carta lentamente y sin ningún interés en especial, aunque por dentro la curiosidad lo mataba ya que hace tanto tiempo no recibía correspondencia de nadie. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho de la sorpresa, al leer que en efectivo la carta estaba dirigida a el, tan solo eran unas líneas que decían…

_Ciel Phantomhive… _

_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo… demasiado quizás… desde la última vez que nos vimos, no puedo preguntarte si has cambiado en algo… siendo inmortales la pregunta queda sobrando. Si, somos inmortales… aún en el mismo infierno jamás podría olvidarme de ti… y más cuando ambos pertenecemos a la misma especie… somos iguales siempre he pensando aquello. _

_ Ciel Phantomhive… ¿Podría contar con tu hermosa presencia en mi humilde hogar? _

_ Te prometo que será una velada encantadora… un cochero irá a recogerte a las siete de la noche del día de mañana… no me hagas un desplante… estaré esperándote…_

_ Atentamente_

_ Y.H._

- ¿Y.H? ¿Quién podrá ser? – se preguntó Ciel al terminar de leer la extraña carta y se la entregó a Sebastián para que la analizara. El joven Phantomhive se quedó meditando acerca de la repentina invitación, no comprendía quien la podría haber mandado, pero no había error… estaba su nombre escrito y por lo visto aquella persona sabía muy bien del cambio que sufrió hace cincuenta años, por algunos segundos pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero… después de pensarlo bien, decidió que asistiría a esa cita, quizás solo por curiosidad o por la desesperación de hacer algo diferente. Se lo comunicó a Sebastián y se marchó a su habitación, dejando a su mayordomo con una mirada de preocupación ante aquellas palabras escritas.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿A las siete no? Faltan dos horas para ello… - se dijo Ciel Phantomhive observando el viejo reloj que estaba en aquella pequeña biblioteca en donde solía pasar horas y horas encerrado. En todos esos años había aumentado su colección a tal punto que pensaba seriamente que era hora de mudarse y conseguir una mansión grande para sus aficiones, aunque Sebastián no estaba de acuerdo con ello, ya que no podían llamar mucho la atención y por ello debían verse obligados a vivir en esa "lata de sardinas" como Ciel solía nombrarlo a cada instante. Sin embargo, aquella casa no era tan pequeña como el jovencito siempre decía, contaba con dos habitaciones grandes y otras dos medianas, un estudio, una biblioteca, un comedor y una hermosa sala, también poseía jardines en donde solo habían rosas rojas y un pequeño patio para comer fuera en los días de sol, pero como Ciel siempre había vivido entre lujos desde que nació, aquella casa no era nada para el y no perdía las esperanzas de conseguir la mansión de sus sueños… o mejor dicho otra copia de la mansión Phantomhive que tanto adoraba. Ciel se encontraba recostado en el suelo, sobre una bonita alfombra que estaba en frente de una pequeña chimenea, aquello le daba un aspecto cálido a la biblioteca aunque muchas veces había lanzado ciertos libros ahí mismo en un ataque de mal humor, Sebastián siempre pensaba que el día menos esperado, a su joven amo le iba a agarrar la locura por no tener nada más productivo que hacer y terminaría quemando toda la biblioteca entera. Ciel empezaba a aburrirse por la espera, no sabía como entretenerse en esas dos largas horas que faltaban para la extraña cita, había separado algunos libros para leer pero ya sabía el contenido de todos, necesitaba encargar libros nuevos, mientras tanto contemplaba el fuego de la chimenea y daba vueltas y vueltas sobre la alfombra como un gato. Hace media hora que había pedido a Sebastián que le llevase algo de comer, pero parecía que su mayordomo había vuelto a recibir la visita de aquel pelirojo insoportable y eso hacía que se descuidara en sus obligaciones, el jovencito se sentía celoso… no le gustaba que Sebastián le diese atenciones a alguien que no fuese el, por otro lado… sin tan solo tuviera con quien charlar de ves en cuando fuera de su mayordomo, quizás las cosas serían diferentes, pero en aquel punto desolado del mundo parecía ser el único de su especie, siendo un humano transformado en demonio parecía solo atraer la atención de espíritus que vagaban por ahí o de otros demonios que deseaban aprovecharse de el, ya muchas veces Sebastián lo había salvado de sus continuos acosos pero últimamente las cosas marchaban mejor.

En esos momentos Ciel recordó que la invitación le había sido devuelta por su mayordomo al no poder encontrar nada interesante o fuera de lo común, la sacó de su bolsillo y volvió a leerla esperando hallar alguna señal del remitente, pero lo único que tenía eran aquellas iniciales "Y.H" que no podía comprender. El joven Phantomhive había repasado mentalmente todos los nombres conocidos, junto a Sebastián buscaron muchas combinaciones de sus enemigos, rivales, amigos y otros del pasado, pero no podían encontrar alguno cuyas iniciales tuvieran una "Y" o una "H". Ciel ya no soportó aquel silencio, en esos momentos se puso de pie con la intención de ir a la cocina para ver en que tanto se entretenía su mayordomo, pero cuando llegó a la puerta escuchó la voz melosa de Grell, quiso espiar por la ventanilla que había… pero era demasiado alta y detestaba seguir teniendo el tamaño de un niño de doce años, solo le quedó escuchar detrás de la puerta.

- ¡Pero Sebas-chan! ¡Dame más tiempo y te conseguiré lo que me pediste!, ¡no es fácil escaparme de Will y más ahora con tanto trabajo! – chilló Grell mientras lo perseguía por toda la cocina.

- Lo siento, te di un tiempo de veinticuatro horas para cumplir con lo que te mande – respondió Sebastián mientras terminaba de preparar los bocadillos del joven Phantomhive.

- ¿¡Veinticuatro horas! ¡Jamás me dijiste cuanto tiempo tenía!

- Lástima… tú no preguntaste.

- ¡Eso es trampa!, ¡he hecho todo lo que podía! ¡Merezco un premio!

- Lo siento, se acabaron las motivaciones – dijo Sebastián sacando del horno unos pastelillos para ponerlos sobre la mesa.

- ¡Si me das más tiempo prometo traerte lo que quieres! ¡Solo un día más!

- Si digo que si… ¿te irás?

- ¡Si!

- ¿Y no regresarás hasta que traigas lo que pedí?

- ¡Si!

- Esta bien… es tu última oportunidad, si no cumples con ello jamás volverás a poner un pie en la mansión.

- ¡Que cruel eres Sebas-chan!

- Puedes irte entonces… mnmnn… ¿Qué esperas? – dijo Sebastián con cierto tono irritado al ver que Grell no se movía de su espacio personal.

- Quiero… ¡otro beso!

- Ni hablar.

- ¡Otro!, ¡otro!

Sebastián vio en el reloj y se dio cuenta que había pasado casi veinte minutos desde que Grell llegó y como no deseaba prolongar más aquella molesta escena, se llevó una mano a los cabellos con resignación y se acercó al shinigami sin encontrar otra manera de deshacerse de una vez de el, pero en esos momentos Ciel abrió la puerta de un golpe y se quedó mirándolos asesinamente con aquellos ojos brillantes y enfurecidos. Sebastián sonrió y a propósito se acercó más a Grell, llegando a acariciar su rostro y a coquetearle solo para ponerle más leña al fuego de la ira que Ciel sentía al verlo de esa manera.

- ¡Sebastián te ordeno que te alejes de ese shinigami odioso! – gritó sin contener sus celos el joven Phantomhive.

- ¿¡Como te atreves mocoso engreído! – protestó Grell al escuchar como lo llamaba.

- Si vas a coquetearle a alguien… ¿Por qué no te consigues un mejor prospecto? – dijo Ciel con un tono despectivo que fastidió totalmente al shinigami.

- ¿¡Que quisiste decir con eso!, ¡por si no lo recuerdas casi tuve tu vida en mis manos!, ¡pude haber acabado contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad!

- Es una lástima, ahora me tendrás que soportar por el resto de la eternidad – dijo tranquilamente Ciel con una sonrisa burlona.

- Lo siento Grell, tendrás que irte… yo quise cumplir contigo pero ordenes son ordenes, así que nos vemos cuando lleves a cabo tu misión – dijo Sebastián con la voz más cortes que tenía, divirtiéndose mucho por dentro y alegre de que Ciel hubiera interrumpido la escena, aunque no había podido evitar darle celos, realmente quería saber hasta cuando negaría sus sentimientos por el, sabía muy bien lo que sentía su joven amo.

Grell se fue con una expresión de decepción total y la cocina volvió a quedar en silencio, pero la mirada asesina de Ciel no había desaparecido, se sentía irritado y molesto por lo que había escuchado. - ¿Así que te ofreces como premio cuando alguien hace algo que ordenas?, siempre supe que eras un manipulador – dijo Ciel con un tono de voz ahogado, intentando controlar la ira que sentía, pero sin poder bajar aquella mirada de su mayordomo. Sebastián no respondió y en esos momentos le mostró la bandeja con los pastelitos que acababa de decorar, esperando que aquello aliviara la ira de su señor, Ciel los contempló resentido y luego se los llevó con bandeja y todo hasta la sala, en donde se sentó en un sofá que daba a la ventana. Sebastián salió detrás de el, empezaba a preocuparse por aquella cita que asistiría Ciel en menos de una hora y media, pero ya tenía planeado no quitarle los ojos de encima ya que era obvio que se trataba de una trampa, apenas descubriera quien estaba detrás de todo aquello se encargaría de eliminarlo, fuese lo que fuese, nadie alteraría la poca paz que había conseguido Ciel en aquellos años.

Y cuando Ciel terminó de comer se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa para aquella cita… o mejor dicho, subió con Sebastián a la habitación y el lo vistió como solía hacer siempre, parecía tener una eterna muñeca de porcelana a la que podía vestir a su gusto, con modelos infantiles y toques oscuros al mismo tiempo, Ciel nunca se había quejado… al menos hasta el momento de su armario y la colección de trajes que tenía, simplemente le gustaba que Sebastián se encargara de ello ya que así podía asegurarse que se ponía la ropa que su mayordomo consideraba bonita para el, claro que esto jamás se lo diría a Sebastián por lo orgulloso y egocéntrico que era. Ciel estuvo listo faltando quince minutos para la hora acordada, Sebastián lo acompañaría obviamente, conforme pasaban los minutos se sentía algo nervioso ya que después de cincuenta años de soledad junto a su mayordomo alguien parecía no haberse olvidado de el… pero sentía un poco de temor, ya habían intentado deshacerse de el antes, pero a pesar del peligro no rechazaría la invitación y menos se quedaría con las ganas de descifrar aquel misterio, Ciel jamás había sido cobarde y en esta ocasión mucho menos, así que esperó hasta las siete para ver que sucedía.

Exactamente a las siete de la noche, llegó un carruaje y alguien tocó la puerta en breves segundos. Ciel y Sebastián se miraron mutuamente y el mayordomo fue a abrir. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a un demonio de apariencia atractiva en la puerta, tenía el cabello castaño y unos ojos que brillaban cuando los movía rápidamente, analizando la mansión y asegurándose que había llegado a la correcta, tan solo parecía ser un jovencito de unos quince años de edad pero sabían que aquello solo era apariencia y su verdadera edad solo el lo sabía. No dijo absolutamente nada, pero se inclinó y haciendo un gesto característico de los mayordomos lo invitó a subir al carruaje que esperaba fuera, Ciel salió mostrando seguridad y Sebastián lo siguió, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a aquel demonio, esperando cualquier reacción violenta o sospechosa. El viajecito fue un poco largo, como estaba oscuro no sabían por donde estaban yendo y solo podían sentir el coche saltando con algunas piedras en el camino, Ciel empezaba a aburrirse ante tanto misterio y espera, pero cuando quiso asomarse por la ventana el coche se detuvo. La puerta del carruaje se abrió en esos momentos y se encontraron con el mismo jovencito que los ayudó a bajar por las escaleritas, Sebastián y Ciel se quedaron admirando aquella enorme y majestuosa mansión, tenía en el exterior un sorprendente jardín que se perdía a la vista, con una entrada decorada con rosas blancas que parecía la puerta hacía un confuso y maravilloso laberinto. Ciel sintió una extraña sensación, de repente era como si alguien lo llamase a entrar por aquel portal… una voz suave que se perdía con el sonido del viento, unas manos invisibles que parecían jalarlo de las ropas y hacer que diera algunos pasos hacia aquella dirección.

- ¿Sucede algo joven amo? – dijo Sebastián dándose cuenta de su extraña actitud y su constante mirar hacia aquella parte del jardín.

- Mmnn… no.

- ¿Esta seguro?, si se siente mal es mejor regresar a casa…

- Ya te dije que no pasa nada – respondió secamente Ciel, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, de repente se sentía un poco confundido.

El joven quiso seguir adelante ya que el otro mayordomo los estaba esperando en la puerta de la mansión, pero un viento muy frío empezó a correr y al dar algunos pasos se sintió mareado, esta vez su reacción fue más obvia ya que cerró los ojos fuertemente… pero a pesar de ello, sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas y aquella débil voz inundó sus oídos nuevamente…

_Ciel Phantomhive… ven conmigo… olvida todo… olvídalo… ven pronto… te estoy esperando en el laberinto… _

- El laberinto… - dijo de repente Ciel – tengo que ir al laberinto…

- Joven amo, es mejor que nos vallamos… esto no me gusta nada – dijo Sebastián acercándose a el e intentando hacerlo reaccionar, Ciel estaba en un estado de trance, sus ojos brillaban y parecía que su voz no llegaba hasta el.

- Debo ir… el me esta llamando…

- ¿Quién es el?, ¿¡quien!

- Tengo que ir…

- ¡Oye tu! ¿¡Que esta sucediendo! – le gritó al demonio que seguía tranquilamente en la puerta - ¿¡que tipo de juego desagradable es este! - El joven mayordomo solo lo miró fijamente como si no comprendiese a que se refería, Sebastián iba a llevarse a Ciel lo más pronto posible pero… cuando volteó a verlo no lo encontró, Ciel había desaparecido. Sebastián no sabía que hacer, sabía que aquello era una trampa pero debía encontrar a Ciel primero, en esos momentos recordó los jardines y la entrada a aquel extraño laberinto que empezaba a parecerle demasiado familiar, sin pensarlos dos veces se fue corriendo a buscarlo, no debía haberse ido muy lejos, aunque al entrar al laberinto de altos muros hechos con plantas que se enredaban entre sí se dio con la terrible sorpresa que mostraba cinco caminos diferentes, Sebastián frunció el ceño, el aroma a demonio se sentía en todos lados y no podía distinguir bien cual de todas pertenecía a Ciel, pero después de algunos segundos tomó uno de los caminos de la derecha, apresurándose para encontrar al joven Phantomhive antes que sucediera algo malo. Mientras tanto… al reaccionar Ciel se encontró en medio de plantas y arbustos enormes, no comprendía que hacía en ese lugar y al caminar todo se iba volviendo más oscuro, las luces que inicialmente vio a la entrada de la mansión parecían no poder llegar hasta ese lugar y por momentos sus pies tropezaban con algunas ramas o raíces que estaban en el suelo. – Sebastián… ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó mirando el cielo de la noche, que era lo único que podía distinguir en aquel horrible laberinto, Ciel intentó usar sus habilidades de demonio para escapar pero apenas lo pensó, un agudo e insoportable dolor de cabeza lo invadió por completo. Lo único que le quedó fue seguir caminando hasta encontrar una salida, pero en esos momentos sintió la presencia de alguien, volteando rápidamente y llegando a ver una sombra pasar por los arbustos, Ciel sintió escalofríos… pero el temor era algo que nunca lo había dominado y se dispuso seguir aquella sombra, debía haber una explicación para todo y quería descubrir quien se encontraba detrás de toda esa supuesta broma.

- ¡Espera!, ¿¡quien eres? ¡Muéstrate ante mí! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie le respondió.

Sentía que la sombra cada vez estaba más cerca, lo acechaba en la oscuridad… podía escuchar sus pasos difíciles de percibir por oídos humanos, sabía que estaba ahí… y eso empezaba a irritarlo, estaba cansado de ese juego y se preguntaba por que Sebastián demoraba tanto en encontrarlo. Ciel empezó a correr para intentar alcanzar aquella sombra, y en eso llegó hasta el centro del laberinto en donde los cinco caminos se conectaban, al parecer no había salida, tan solo debía regresar pero la niebla hacia posible distinguir cual camino elegir. Ciel empezó a sentir escalofríos, aquella niebla parecía estar quitándole las fuerzas ya que se sentía muy agotado y sus ojos empezaban a cerrársele, fue tanto la debilidad que sintió que en esos momentos cayó de rodillas al piso y se apoyó con las manos, sintiendo la tierra helada debajo de el. En eso… aquellos pasos se hicieron más fuertes, parecían resonar como eco en sus oídos, Ciel pudo distinguir un par de zapatos negros apareciendo por uno de los rincones, al principio pensó que era Sebastián pero al ver que el desconocido llevaba una larga capa oscura y una mascara plateada en el rostro, se dio cuenta que estaba en frente del remitente de la carta, al menos eso parecía…

- Eres… ¿Eres Y.H? – preguntó débilmente.

- Lo soy…

- Que presentación más ridícula… - dijo Ciel sonriendo burlonamente a pesar de sentirse realmente adolorido.

- Como siempre… altanero y orgulloso… en todo este tiempo no has cambiado nada Ciel Phantomhive… sigues con aquel aspecto infantil… tan solo un niño… solamente un mocoso engreído que se convirtió en demonio…

- ¿Quién eres tu?

- Soy… la persona que amarás por el resto de la eternidad.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¿¡Quien rayos eres tú! ¡Ya quítate esa mascara y muéstrate!

El desconocido se acercó hacia Ciel y se agachó lentamente hasta quedar a su altura, una de sus manos sujetó bruscamente su barbilla y lo obligo a verlo – he regresado del infierno por ti Ciel Phantomhive… el y yo… estamos de regreso para vengarnos… y ahora… somos iguales… ahora… soy yo el que te deseo… y serás mío lo quieras o no… - dijo aquella sombra mientras disfrutaba mucho de la mirada de temor que Ciel le mostraba. Ciel no podía comprender nada, pero en esos momentos alguien llegó jalando a Sebastián a rastras y sintió como su corazón se detuvo para empezar a palpitar con violencia.

- Sebastián… - dijo Ciel débilmente al ver que aquella sombra lo lanzaba contra el piso, cayendo inconsciente.

- Fue fácil deshacerme de el… no comprendo como en el pasado nos dio tantos problemas…

- Ahora… no nos interrumpas… ¿entendido?, no me importa lo que hagas con Sebastián, puedes matarlo si quieres… pero no quiero que toques a Ciel, el es solamente mío ahora…

- Yes… you are highness… - respondió aquella voz haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

En esos momentos Ciel pudo entenderlo todo, Y.H… "you are highness"… nunca se había tratado de un nombre, pero si… una forma de ser llamado, el joven sabía que la única persona en todo el mundo que amaba ser llamado así era cierto rubio insoportable que supuestamente fue asesinado por su propio mayordomo… no podía ser, era imposible… pero en eso el desconocido se quitó la mascara y rebeló su identidad. Aquellos cabellos rubios, esa sonrisa despectiva y mucho más… esos ojos brillantes que ahora mostraban su nueva condición de demonio, Ciel sintió un temor indescriptible… sus manos empezaron a temblar y más al ver que Sebastián no se levantaba, ahora estaba solo y nadie podría ayudarlo. Ciel cerró fuertemente los ojos y los abrió nuevamente rogando por que se tratase de una pesadilla, pero no… el rostro de Alois Trancy estaba en frente suyo y aquella expresión no le agradaba en absoluto. Alois lo sujetó por los cabellos haciendo que un gemido de dolor escapara de su garganta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, bruscamente… robándole su primer beso, Ciel se quedó paralizado ante aquello, quiso alejarlo pero no lo consiguió, sintió como Alois invadía cada rincón de su boca y aquello fue lo último de lo que se dio cuenta antes de caer inconsciente…

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

- A… Alois Trancy… - susurró Ciel cuando recuperó el conocimiento minutos u horas después de lo sucedido, no sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, sin embargo se encontraba tan débil que no podía moverse, la cabeza le dolía y en esos momentos se dio cuenta que se encontraba sobre una cama, recostado como un muñeco sin vida, expuesto totalmente al rubio que lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa burlona. Ciel hizo todo lo posible para sentarse pero sus brazos no tenían la suficiente fuerza para mantenerlo y volvió a caer sobre la cama boca abajo, no comprendía por que se encontraba tan débil, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de su secuestrador, de sus labios no salía ni un solo gemido y menos el nombre de su mayordomo. Alois se sentó sobre la cama mientras lo contemplaba como si fuese el bocado más apetecible que jamás hubiese visto en su existencia. Ciel reunió las pocas fuerzas que tenía y en eso levantó la mano para darle una bofetada muy fuerte, pero no consiguió librarse de Alois, de repente sintió como si estuviese pegado a la cama… algo lo obligó a ponerse boca arriba bruscamente y sus manos fueron sujetadas fuertemente por encima de su cabeza. Ciel comprendió aquello al ver unas sombras rozando su cuerpo y obligándolo a permanecer en aquella posición incómoda… no había duda, eran los nuevos poderes de Alois… ahora ambos eran iguales y no sabía como enfrentarlo, jamás se imaginó que el rubio regresaría del infierno para secuestrarlo y quizás eliminarlo. Alois se acercó a el hasta rozar su frente con la suya y clavar aquellos ojos azules sobre su victima, sus manos se deslizaron por los cabellos del jovencito y los sujetó tan fuerte que Ciel se estremeció por el dolor que le ocasionaba, Alois solo sonreía… estaba feliz por haber conseguido lo que deseaba, siempre supo… que debía tenerlo y por ello se convirtió en demonio para regresar por el, su alma había estado tan corrupta y llena de odio que Hannah no había podido evitar concederle aquel horrible deseo, aunque quizás se debiera a que le encantaban esas cosas y por ello después de un par de años había accedido a liberarlo, aunque con la condición que si no lograba que Ciel le perteneciera… su alma regresaría con ella para toda la eternidad, y para ello envió a Claude, ya que sabía muy bien que Sebastián no se quedaría quieto ante todo eso. Hannah se limitaba a ser una simple espectadora como antes, pero parte de su poder hizo que Alois pudiera secuestrar a Ciel y llevarlo a un universo alterno, en donde nadie podía salir o entrar hasta que los deseos de Alois se hicieran realidad aún fuese a la fuerza. Hannah no era tonta… había accedido a todo eso, pero codiciaba lograr obtener el alma de Ciel y el de Sebastián para completar su colección… pero una vez que dejó a ambos jovencitos a solas, regresó a sus dominios para entretenerse en otras cosas, ya que honestamente la nueva obsesión de Alois Trancy no le importaba en absoluto, lo único que le interesaba era obtener una ganancia mayor a la que ganó en el pasado.

Alois sabía perfectamente que no tenía mucho tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan, debía aprovechar esa debilidad en Ciel e invadir sus sentimientos, realmente… siempre lo había odiado, detestado tanto por la obsesión que su mayordomo siempre había sentido por el, pero ahora… le pertenecería solamente a el, haría que Ciel se postrara a sus pies y suplicara por un poco de atención de su parte. Alois empezó a besar su cuello con brusquedad, dejándole marcas rojas que le ardían una vez hechas, Ciel estaba aterrado, recordando cosas de un pasado tan lejano que pensó haber olvidado para siempre, pero no… otra vez alguien lo humillaba y de la peor manera, quería detenerlo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y solo pudo cerrar los ojos fuertemente cuando Alois lo obligo a levantar la cabeza para besarlo profundamente. El rubio lo deseaba, sentía sus manos temblándole por solo tener a Ciel cerca, aun sin tocarlo más allá… se sentía excitado por verlo tan vulnerable, a su disposición, jamás se imaginó ver al gran Ciel Phantomhive con aquella expresión de miedo intenso en sus ojos, aquello lo volvía loco… lo desesperaba y rápidamente le abrió la camisa para empezar a besar su pecho y a marcarle con las uñas su delgado cuerpo. – No vas a lograr… humillarme – dijo en esos momentos Ciel con voz ahogada, a pesar de hallarse en esas condiciones estaba consciente de lo que sucedía e intentaba pensar en algo inteligente y evitar que Alois se saliera con la suya, pero el rubio se acercó a su oído para lamerlo y morderlo suavemente.

- Nadie te ayudará Ciel Phantomhive… ahora eres solo mío…

- Haré que Sebastián acabe contigo…

- ¿Ese mayordomo viejo? ¡Por favor! ¡Ni siquiera pudo enfrentarse a Claude!

- Se que vendrá… el vendrá por mi.

- ¡Ya olvídalo! ¡A el no le importas! ¡Solo quería tu alma! ¿No te das cuenta? – Alois empezó a bajar una mano peligrosamente hasta la cintura de Ciel para empezar a jugar con su cinturón – Yo haré que lo olvides por completo… únete a mi Ciel… ambos somos especiales, podemos hacer muchas cosas juntos.

- Jamás… ya déjate de tonterías…

- Ya veremos que dices después…

- ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Maldito pervertido!

- ¿Pervertido? Ya veremos quien es el pervertido después de esto… vas a rogar por que te toque así – dijo el rubio acariciando su cintura y subiendo por su pecho.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Me das asco!

- Tenemos la apariencia de niños ¿no? Pero… tu y yo sabemos muy bien que dejamos de serlo hace mucho tiempo… quizás yo antes que tú… pero me pregunto ahora si seguirás siendo virgen, después de todo has vivido con ese mayordomo lujurioso todos estos años…

- ¿¡Como te atreves a decir eso! – reclamó Ciel totalmente enfadado, pero sin evitar sonrojarse al recordar sus sentimientos escondidos.

- ¿Esto es lo que siempre has querido hacer con el? ¿O ya lo han hecho tantas veces que estas inquieto por probar otras cosas?

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Siempre supe que estabas completamente demente!

Alois le puso un dedo sobre los labios para callarlo, pero solo recibió la mirada furiosa de Ciel como respuesta, una mirada de desprecio y asco que no podía describir. El rubio no pudo contenerse más, había intentando ser amable con el pero odiaba la manera en como Ciel seguía pensando en Sebastián, sabía que esperaba que apareciera de repente y lo rescatara como siempre, no podía permitirlo… jamás volvería a dejar que su nuevo juguete se alejara de el. Ciel hizo todo lo posible para evitar caer en sus juegos, pero los besos de Alois cada vez eran mas intensos, insoportables y dolorosos, sentía como iba quedando marcado por sus manos, su cuerpo estaba desnudo ahora y su corazón le golpeaba gritándole que hiciera algo por liberarse, pero por más que llamó mentalmente a Sebastián… el jamás llegó. Poco a poco su mente iba nublándose ante las caricias bruscas de Alois, a la manera en como acariciaba y lamía su miembro, Ciel apretó las manos fuertemente sujetando las sábanas, quería reaccionar, conseguir las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarlo pero cada vez que sentía que sus manos podían moverse, aquellas sombras lo envolvían más fuerte… ahogándolo, impidiéndole que el aire llegase correctamente a sus pulmones. Alois no se detenía, mientras lo acariciaba y estimulaba se quitaba la ropa y la dejaba tirada sobre el suelo, aquella mirada era muy difícil de evitar, esos ojos brillantes eran como faroles ardientes en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, el rubio volvió a besarlo a la fuerza y una de sus manos volvió a bajar mientras rasguñaba su piel para sujetar su miembro y apretarlo un poco, pero en eso… de los labios de Ciel salió un gemido… un solo gemido que hizo que el cuerpo le empezara a arder por dentro, no sabía que le sucedía, pero mientras Alois seguía tocándolo su mente se perdía cada vez más. Ciel intentó resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, mordiendo sus labios y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, pero aquellos gemidos empezaron a escucharse más fuertes y se odiaba a si mismo por no poder detenerse, en poco tiempo… el rubio le abrió las piernas y empezó a penetrarlo sin esperar más, cada vez más profundo… más rápido… destruyendo a Ciel por completo, logrando ver aquella expresión perdida en su rostro. El joven solo podía sentir a Alois sobre el, desgarrando su interior y apoderándose de su mente… al final… Ciel quedó tirado sobre aquella cama, con los ojos vacios y la respiración agitada, Alois se separó de el y lo sujetó de la barbilla.

- Bésame… mi nueva muñeca… - le dijo entre susurros mientras esperaba alguna reacción de su parte. Al principio Ciel parecía no tener vida, sus ojos estaban tan negros como el ébano y habían perdido todo rastro de aquel hermoso color azul que antes poseía, - ¡hazlo ya! – ordenó Alois nuevamente, y en eso… Ciel movió la cabeza, estiró sus brazos débilmente por el cuello del rubio y unió torpemente sus labios contra los suyos.

Mientras tanto Sebastián había recuperado la consciencia y se estaba enfrentando a Claude en esos momentos, destruyendo parte de la mansión al querer atraparlo y obligarle a decirle en donde estaba su joven amo. La ira de Sebastián era demasiado grande y su odio había subido a niveles infinitos de describir, no dudó en usar todas sus habilidades para poder acabar con ese mayordomo llamado Claude, pero aprovechando aquella desesperación lo hirió brutalmente al golpearlo contra las rejas, queriendo clavar su cabeza en una de las afiladas puntas. Claude se limpió el uniforme lanzándole una mirada de desprecio, - el amor solo te debilita… ¿Por qué no dejas a Ciel aquí? Estoy seguro que el joven Trancy lo tratará muy bien – dijo el mayordomo con un tono de voz que hizo que Sebastián se levantara y fuera directamente a atacarlo, golpeando su rostro y haciendo que cayera entre las ruinas que ahora formaban parte de la entrada de la mansión. Sebastián jamás se perdonaría ese momento de descuido cuando Ciel desapareció, solo un segundo… y le fue arrebatado de las manos, no podía darse por vencido, estaba dispuesto a destruir cada parte de la mansión para encontrar a su amo, pero… en esos momentos, tanto Sebastián como Claude se quedaron quietos al ver una sombra que aparecía por la entrada del laberinto… una sombra que se reveló como Alois Trancy, quien llevaba en brazos a Ciel en estado inconsciente. Sebastián quiso acercarse a el, pero Claude se interpuso en el camino, Alois dejó a Ciel sobre el suelo y luego sin decir nada empezó a alejarse con Claude, Sebastián no comprendía por que lo había liberado tan pronto sin pedir nada a cambio, era demasiado extraño, pero en esos momentos solo levantó a Ciel y se lo llevó lo más rápido posible de aquella mansión.

- ¿Por qué lo liberó? ¿Por qué cuando lo tenía en sus manos? – le reclamó Claude a Alois cuando ambos estuvieron a solas.

- Por que quiero que ese mayordomo sufra…

- Me parece algo tan infantil… después de tener a Ciel Phantomhive a sus pies… simplemente lo hubiera obligado a servirle.

- No Claude… ya veras… se que Ciel pronto regresará y será el causante de la destrucción de su propio mayordomo…

- No lo comprendo…

- ¡CIEL SERA EL UNICO QUE PERMANESCA CONMIGO!, ¡NO SERÁ UN TRAIDOR COMO TU! – grito de repente Alois pero intentó tranquilizarse, después de todo su plan estaba marchando a la perfección – Si quieres quedarte aquí no me importa… pero ya no me eres útil… ya no te necesito – terminó por decir antes de entrar a la mansión y lanzar la puerta con brusquedad para terminar de arruinar aquella majestuosa entrada que Sebastián se había encargado de destruir. Claude se quedó en silencio, contemplando aquella detestable escena y sintiéndose como un simple objeto que Alois utilizó para conseguir lo que deseaba, pero no podía decir absolutamente nada cuando el mismo lo había utilizado para sus deseos en el pasado. Claude había accedido seguir a Alois y ayudarlo pero solo deseaba su libertad como demonio, jamás aceptaría pertenecerle a alguien y menos a Hannah, en esos momentos pensó en alejarse del joven Trancy al ser testigo que había cumplido con sus planes, pero algo lo hizo quedarse, quizás curiosidad en saber como terminarían las cosas… tal vez quería ser testigo de la destrucción de Sebastián… no lo sabía realmente, pero por el momento seguiría al servicio de aquel joven rubio engreído y detestable, hasta que descubriera realmente que es lo que deseaba o cuales eran las verdaderas razones para quedarse a su lado.

En esos momentos sólo entró a la mansión en silencio, revisando mentalmente los daños ocasionados y pensando en arreglar aquello al amanecer.

Mientras tanto de regreso a la mansión Phantomhive, Sebastián depositó suavemente el cuerpo de su señor sobre la cama. Ciel parecía un hermoso muñeco de porcelana en esos momentos, más pálido y frío que de costumbre, tan quieto e inmóvil que el mayordomo recordó ciertos sucesos ocurridos en el pasado. Sebastián esperaba pacientemente que Ciel despertara de su extraño sueño, podía sentir su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, por ello sujetaba y besaba por momentos sus delicadas manos con aquellas marcas… señales de que era un demonio, pero Ciel no despertaba por más que le susurrara o pasara sus dedos por aquellas mejillas infantiles. Sebastián esperaba que su señor le contara lo que habría sucedido, no podía entender el comportamiento retorcido de Alois Trancy al haberlo secuestrado y luego liberado así como así, era demasiado sospechoso, pero lo único que encontró al revisar sus manos y brazos fueron ligeros rasguños que empezaban a desaparecer, quizás habría tenido más de ellos, pero por sus poderes la curación se había dado apenas Alois lo dejó en el césped de la mansión, por ello no podía ni imaginar que le había sucedido a Ciel en esos momentos de ausencia. El joven Phantomhive seguía sin reaccionar y eso empezaba a preocuparlo demasiado, era más de medianoche y suponía que se mantendría así hasta el amanecer, por lo que Sebastián se recostó a su lado y lo mantuvo aferrado entre sus brazos, intentando darle un poco de calor a ese cuerpo que estaba enfriándose cada vez más. No pudo evitar quedarse dormido con Ciel apoyado en su pecho, era la primera noche después de cincuenta años en que no escuchaba la voz irritada del jovencito reclamándole por algo caliente de beber o por algún bocadillo nocturno y eso era un poco extraño, a pesar de sus niñerías y demás… Ciel se había convertido en alguien muy importante para el. – Joven amo… despierte pronto – dijo Sebastián entre sueños y luego de ello, todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

El amanecer llegó demasiado pronto y cuando Sebastián despertó el joven Ciel Phantomhive seguía en su profundo sueño, con los cabellos alborotados por el contacto con sus manos y sus mejillas tan pálidas como la noche en que lo trajo a la mansión. Sebastián se puso de pie y lo dejó solo en la habitación, esperaba que Ciel despertara pronto de lo contrario tendría que averiguar lo sucedido por su propia cuenta, y eso… realmente significaría hacerle la guerra al joven Alois Trancy y destruir por completo a su mayordomo, sin embargo aun no podía comprender como ambos escaparon del infierno, se suponía que estaban muertos y jamás volvería a verlos… pero las cosas habían sucedido de una manera extraña, lo peor de todo era que no solo se trataba de Claude, si no, ahora el mismo Alois era un demonio y eso no auguraba nada bueno, en especial para su joven amo. Sebastián pensaba en buscar al origen de todo ese mal, osea… a la misma Hannah… la culpable de aquel regreso y mucho más de aquella transformación, no sabía que tenía en la cabeza pero alguien como ella jamás haría las cosas a la ligera y menos por el capricho de un niño como Alois, realmente sabía que ella era la más peligrosa de todos y debía tener mucho cuidado, aunque por el momento solo le interesaba deshacerse de Claude y Alois, regresarlos al inframundo y asegurarse que no volvieran a escapar. Sebastián regresó a sus actividades como mayordomo y se dispuso a limpiar las ventanas de la casa, pero cuando estaba en esta tarea escuchó los gritos desgarradores de Ciel a lo lejos, haciendo que soltara la cubeta que contenía agua y cayera sobre el sofá favorito de su joven amo, pero hizo caso omiso a esto y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Ciel. Cuando entró, lo encontró sentado sobre la cama, sujetándose la cabeza y notó con sorpresa que unas lágrimas invadían sus hermosos ojos azules, Sebastián no lo había así hace tanto tiempo que sintió una punzada en el pecho, quiso acercarse… ya que la tentación de abrazarlo y consolarlo eran demasiado grandes, pero apenas dio un paso al frente Ciel levantó la mirada y con voz furiosa le dijo que se alejara, al mayordomo no le sorprendió esta reacción, ya que Ciel solía actuar de esa manera generalmente, pero ahora estaba preocupado por el y quería saber lo que esa "araña" le había hecho.

- Joven amo… quisiera saber como se encuentra usted, ha estado inconsciente desde que regresamos a la mansión, ¿lo recuerda? ¿Puede decirme que sucedió cuando el joven Trancy lo secuestro?

- ¿Secuestrar? – dijo Ciel con voz seca, mirándolo fijamente en esos momentos – Alois Trancy jamás me secuestro… fui yo quien invadió sus dominios al entrar a su jardín…

- Fue una trampa y usted lo sabe bien, cuando fui a buscarlo su mayordomo Claude me atacó, estoy seguro que Alois se lo llevó sin su consentimiento… al despertar me enfrenté con el pero jamás soltó palabra alguna sobre su paradero. Si usted desea puedo regresar y…

- Es verdad… Sebastián jamás llegó por mi – dijo de repente Ciel con voz baja, la cabeza empezó a dolerle otra vez - ¡Te ordeno permanecer aquí! Alois jamás me haría daño… al menos nunca me dejaría o abandonaría como tu.

- ¿Qué está diciendo? – dijo sorprendido Sebastián, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Las cosas del pasado ya no importan y te prohibido ir a hacer escándalos a la mansión Trancy…

- Pero… no comprendo su actitud, ¿por qué lo esta defendiendo después de todo? ¿No le parece extraño que haya regresado? ¿No puede ver que ese mocoso le hizo algo? Le ha lavado el cerebro completamente…

- ¿¡QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO SEBASTIÁN! ¡TE PROHIBO HABLAR MAS ACERCA DE ESTO! – gritó Ciel mirándolo con furia - ¡Ayer no sucedió nada!, ¡nada!, ¡así que deja de imaginar cosas! Yo me encuentro bien, eso debería ser suficiente para ti… y por otro lado, acostúmbrate a la idea de ver a Alois Trancy más seguido… es la única persona que es como yo y puede comprenderme… así que pienso pedirle que venga a vernos.

Sebastián se quedó en silencio, a la orden de Ciel salió de la habitación para traerle algo de comer, pero a pesar de volver a sus obligaciones estaba demasiado ausente, pensativo y lo peor… con unos deseos terribles de ir a la mansión Trancy para enfrentar a sus ocupantes. No podía convencerse que de repente Ciel defendiera a Alois así de la nada… aunque… quizás ambos habrían conversado o llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo, tal vez al ver Ciel a alguien como el… habría cambiado su modo de pensar acerca del rubio. Pero estos pensamientos no lo convencían en absoluto y vigilaría los movimientos de su joven amo, no debía actuar a la ligera ni con brusquedad, esperaría unos días para ver que sucedía y dependiendo de ello tomaría una decisión.

Pero si descubría que Alois había tocado un solo cabello a Ciel… realmente lo lamentaría mucho…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron tres días después de todo lo sucedido y Ciel seguía actuando de una manera muy extraña, tanto que le había quitado el habla a su mayordomo. El jovencito permanecía horas encerrado en su habitación, a veces en la biblioteca tirado como de costumbre en aquella elegante alfombra pero sin la menor intención de leer absolutamente nada, o tan sólo se asomaba por las grandes ventanas en donde contemplaba a la distancia como si esperara que alguien llegase. Cuando Sebastián intentaba acercarse, Ciel lo miraba con odio y desprecio, sentía una ira muy grande por dentro que no podía soportar, por algunos segundos cuando intentaba preguntarse la razón de ese odio, empezaba a escuchar muchas voces dentro de su cabeza, voces escalofriantes que repetían siempre lo mismo… _"El jamás llegó por ti, jamás… no le importas en absoluto, te abandonó cuando más lo necesitabas"_, Ciel intentaba recordar las cosas que habían sucedido, pero el grito de aquellas voces nublaba sus pensamientos, tanto que el rencor lo invadía y hacia que sintiera unos deseos muy grandes de atacar a su mayordomo, desgarrarlo con sus propias manos y acabar con el de una vez, mostrarle que ya no era más un mocoso engreído y ahora estaba a su nivel. Sebastián empezaba a perder la paciencia, pero por desgracia no podía alejarse mucho de la mansión o Ciel lo sentía inmediatamente, eso lo molestaba ya que no podía investigar nada, mucho menos mandar a ese pelirojo shinigami a que hiciera el trabajo por el, por que Ciel había prohibido terminantemente su entrada a la mansión, era como si Sebastián fuese un prisionero en aquel lugar, así se sentía y realmente no sabía que cosa podría hacer. Había algunos momentos en que el joven Phantomhive lo ignoraba por completo, no le decía ni una sola palabra… otros, en que cuando le traía lo que acostumbraba comer, se enfurecía y de un manotazo echaba al piso la bandeja con todo el contenido, arruinando la alfombra y obligándolo a limpiarla inmediatamente, aunque lo peor de todo era cuando lo obligaba a arrodillarse frente a el, especialmente cuando pasaba por los pasillos, sonriendo burlonamente para humillarlo más. Ciel nunca había tenido ese comportamiento tan detestable, conforme pasaban las horas, se volvía más y más insoportable, llegando al punto de hacer cambios en la mansión y empezar a pedir objetos innecesarios, adquirir aves enjauladas o flores de diversos colores que ordenaba poner en jarrones por toda la mansión.

Aquella mañana, Ciel entró de improviso en la cocina cuando Sebastián se encontraba preparando el desayuno. El joven Phantomhive le entregó una carta con su sello personal en ella, Sebastián la tomó y su expresión cambió cuando leyó el nombre de Alois Trancy escrito en el sobre, - Es una invitación para el almuerzo, quiero que venga hoy a las doce… puedes irte ya, pero si me entero que has hecho escándalos te las verás conmigo – dijo el joven con voz seca, para volver a salir y perderse en algún rincón de la mansión. Sebastián se quedó contemplando la carta, deseaba tanto deshacerse de ella pero debía entregarla aunque no quisiera, al menos podría salir de casa y ver en que andaban esos dos tipos, en especial que tenía en mente aquel niño odioso llamado Alois. Sebastián dejó la preparación del desayuno y salió rápidamente de la mansión, atravesando el bosque y la pradera, conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas por no romperle la cara a Claude cuando lo viese, ya que fuese lo que fuese, sabía que el apoyaba todas las locuras del joven Trancy, ambos le habían jugado una trampa, lo sabía muy bien, pero sólo quería descubrir la manera para que Ciel volviese a la normalidad, estaba soportando esos tratos solo por que amaba a su señor y estaba consciente que le habían lavado el cerebro, pero no entendía de que manera, era muy difícil invadir la mente de un demonio y más, la de alguien como Ciel Phantomhive.

Cuando llegó a la mansión de Alois Trancy, se detuvo y estuvo observando por los alrededores, esperando ver o escuchar alguna conversación, pero pasaron los minutos y nada sucedía. Así que no tuvo de otra que acercarse a la puerta y tocar la campanilla, apenas lo hizo la puerta se abrió y se encontró cara a cara con su despreciable rival, el mayordomo Claude se veía más presumido que nunca, llevando un estrafalario uniforme que de seguro cierto rubio lo había obligado a usar, como lo pensaba… Claude se había convertido en el juguete de Alois, algo debía estar tramando para soportar esos tratos en verdad, pero Sebastián no tenía la menor idea que Alois ya no estaba interesado en el, su principal objetivo era Ciel y ahora Claude sólo permanecía en la mansión por voluntad propia, haciendo todas las obligaciones como de costumbre, sin comprender por que seguía ahí. Sebastián lo miró con expresión molesta y le entregó la carta, iba a retirarse pero la voz de Claude lo detuvo.

- ¿Por qué sigues al lado de Ciel Phantomhive?, ¿por qué lo haces a pesar de tratarte de esa cruel manera?

- Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo… ¿no crees? – dijo sonriendo burlonamente, al menos quería darse el gusto de hacerlo enfadar – No eres más que su perro… la verdad no entiendo por qué regresaron, ¿quieres ganarte tu libertad?, ¿es eso? Debe ser horrible pertenecerle a esa mujer… y mucho peor, tener que soportar las malcriadeces de tu señor ¿no?

- ¡Ya cállate!, ¡lo que haga o deje de hacer no te importa! – dijo Claude mirándolo fijamente, intentando mantener aquella pose formal de los mayordomos sin poder lograrlo, apretaba fuertemente la mano libre, mientras que intentaba controlarse para no estrujar el sobre que tenía en la otra.

- Ciel Phantomhive es mío… siempre lo ha sido, no se que rayos han hecho con el… pero te juro que me las pagaran… en especial ese mocoso que tienes como señor, esta vez no tendré piedad por su linda apariencia, para mi no es más que un demonio que debo exterminar – susurró Sebastián acercándose a su oído, rozando con sus manos su cuello en una señal que deseaba acabar con el en esos mismos momentos – Recuérdalo Claude… lo último que verás serán mis ojos clavados en los tuyos cuando te asesine -.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a amenazarme? Debería darte vergüenza de vestir ese uniforme con ese comportamiento tan detestable…

- Si bien es cierto que mi señor esta actuando de una manera detestable… yo hago todo lo que desea por amor… se que cuando recupere la consciencia me agradecerá que no lo halla abandonado, pero… ¿Por qué lo haces tu?, obvio que no es amor… tu ni siquiera conoces el significado de esa palabra, sólo eres un perro atado con un cadena a este horrible lugar… el guardián de una araña venenosa que tarde o temprano se deshará de ti.

Claude no pudo decir nada en su defensa, todo lo que decía Sebastián era cierto y eso era lo que lo irritaba tremendamente. En esos momentos Sebastián se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y desapareció por el bosque, realmente lo odiaba con todo su ser, pero se odiaba más a si mismo por no poder contestar aquella pregunta formulada, ¿Por qué seguía al lado de Alois cuando este ya había conseguido sus propósitos?, intentaba convencerse que era para ver el sufrimiento de Sebastián en primera fila, intentaba aferrarse a esos pensamientos, pero muy en el fondo sabía que había algo más, algo que no podía entender. Claude cerró la puerta de un golpe, pero al voltear se encontró con Alois que lo miraba inocentemente, parecía haber escuchado la conversación, pero aquella mirada seguía fija en el como si no supiera nada de lo que había sucedido. Claude se inclinó frente a el, poniendo una rodilla en el piso y la pose que acostumbraba cuando lo veía, así llegaba a su altura, Alois se acercó en esos momentos y pasó sus manos por su cuello, abrazándolo mientras jugueteaba con sus cabellos, - mi querido Claude… mi amado traidor… - dijo con voz baja a su oído, manteniendo aquella posición, empezando a besar su oreja suavemente y a morderla como si fuese un gato, provocando al mayordomo hasta sentir sus manos rodeando su cintura. Alois sonrió y en esos momentos se alejó de el con la carta en una de sus manos, abriéndola mientras contemplaba la expresión extraña que Claude ponía al ser rechazado de aquella manera, el rubio disfrutaba de eso… le fascinaba provocarlo, quería excitarlo a tal punto que se humillara ante el para rogarle por que lo dejase tocarlo, Claude solo era su juguete y pagaría muy caro todo lo que le ocasionó, especialmente… lamentaría mucho haberlo asesinado de aquella manera. Alois empezó a leer la carta y una sonrisa muy grande se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¡Estamos invitados a la mansión Phantomhive! ¿¡No es grandioso! – dijo saltando alegremente.

- Su plan ha resultado todo un éxito…

- ¡Pronto Ciel vendrá a vivir conmigo!, ¡eso lo sé! Hubiera preferido que fuese alguien que aparentara más edad, pero en fin… ¡se que me ama y por eso se quedará siempre a mi lado!

- Pero sólo es por el hechizo que le puso… sabe muy bien que podría reaccionar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Hechizo?, ¿de que hablas Claude? Ciel me ama, yo sólo lo ayudé a darse cuenta de ello… ¡dejará a Sebastián y me elegirá a mi! Dímelo… ¿¡no son así las cosas!, ¡dímelo!

- Yes… you are highness…

- Muy bien, ahora prepara el carruaje para salir…

Alois se dejó caer sobre el sofá mientras leía nuevamente la carta, una y otra vez como si esta dijese que acababa de heredar una fortuna, la aferraba entre sus manos como si fuese un tesoro de mucho valor y la besaba por momentos, llegando a estrujar el papel de tal manera que las letras empezaba a verse borrosas. No esperó por mucho ya que en media hora el carruaje estaba listo y si salían de una vez, llegarían puntuales a la cita en la mansión Phantomhive, Alois jaló a Claude del brazo para apresurar su paso y en pocos segundos se encontraban en el camino de tierra y pequeñas piedras. El rubio solo podía escuchar las ruedas del coche avanzando lentamente, mientras pensaba en algunas cosas… sobretodo como hacer para que Ciel abandonara a su mayordomo lo más pronto posible. El viaje fue de lo más aburrido, ya que la otra mansión quedaba muy lejos del lugar, Alois se quedó dormido pero tuvo una pesadilla relacionada a su vida como humano, recuerdos que deseaba olvidar con todo su ser, tanto lo inquietó que cuando Claude se detuvo y abrió la puerta del carruaje para avisarle que ya habían llegado, el joven lo miró con mucho rencor y odio, rechazó bruscamente la mano que su mayordomo estiraba para ayudarlo a bajar, Alois lo empujó a un lado y de un saltó salió al exterior para contemplar aquella casa que a sus ojos no era ni la mitad de grande que la suya. – Que bajo a caído Ciel para vivir en este pequeño lugar, si viene conmigo se que se sentirá mejor por la mansión enorme que tengo – dijo Alois con voz baja, hablando para si mismo. En esos momentos se abrió la puerta principal y Sebastián los observó con una expresión molesta, había sentido su horrible presencia y no tenía de otra que recibirlos lo quisiera o no, lo peor de todo ello es que había tenido que preparar platillos muy complejos a pedido de Ciel, pero todo estaba listo y la mesa en donde se llevaría a cabo el almuerzo lucía muy elegante. Claude y Alois entraron a la mansión y apenas el rubio vio a Ciel entrando a la sala, corrió y lo abrazó fuertemente, aferrándose a su cuerpo y negándose a soltarlo por largos segundos, Sebastián solo contemplaba la escena, empezaba a sentir un ligero dolor de estómago y deseos muy fuertes de poner sus manos en el hermoso y delicado cuello de Alois Trancy. Ciel pareció no reaccionar al momento, permanecía como una estatua mientras Alois se apoderaba de su brazo y ambos se acercaban hasta la mesa principal, pero antes de sentarse, el rubio cogió de la cintura a Ciel y lo besó en los labios, el jovencito Phantomhive pareció desear apartarlo pero rápidamente cedió ante ello e ignoró las miradas de ambos mayordomos, en especial ignorar a Sebastián que mantenía sus manos tan apretadas que parecía que se clavaría la piel con las uñas. Alois lo liberó viendo como la expresión de Ciel se volvía mas dócil, parecía un cachorrito y más al besar una de sus manos, vio sus mejillas adquirir un tono rojizo, el rubio sonrió y ambos se dispusieron a almorzar en silencio.

Mientras esto sucedía, Sebastián regresó a la cocina para asegurarse que el pastel no se echara a perder, pero estaba demasiado distraído con aquellas imágenes dando vueltas por su mente, tanto que se quemó la mano al sujetar la manija del horno sin tener el guante puesto, claro que esto no le afectó en lo más mínimo, pero Sebastián se quedó mirando aquella mano lastimada, era la primera vez que aquellos extraños sentimientos de celos y angustia se apoderaban de su ser, jamás imaginó que el amor sería tan complicado. En esos momentos entró Claude, quien se sentía demasiado incómodo en medio de ambos jovencitos y peor, ser testigo de las palabras tan melosas que su Alteza le decía a Ciel, lo único que quería era que todo eso acabara y regresaran a la mansión, pero en eso su mirada se cruzó con la de Sebastián.

- Cuanto te apuesto a que Ciel te abandonará antes que termine la semana – dijo Claude con deseos de vengarse por la ofensa recibida en la mañana.

- Deberías agradecer que no asesinara a ese mocoso cuando se atrevió a tocar a mi señor…

- La verdad no pensé que sería capaz de ello, pero si fueran chico y chica estarían a punto de casarse en estos momentos… ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez?

- Jamás, ya te dije que Ciel es sólo mío.

- No es solo tuyo ahora… podría apostar mi vida a que jamás lo has tocado de esa manera…

Sebastián dejó caer la bandeja sobre la mesa con cierta brusquedad, estaba demasiado furioso después de aquel beso del que fue testigo, si las cosas seguían así perdería a Ciel para siempre, en esos momentos no se pudo contener y rápidamente acorraló a Claude contra la pared mientras sujetaba un cuchillo muy filoso en su mano, sabía que nada podría hacerle pero si dejarle una horrible marca que le duraría unas cuantas horas al menos. – Dime que le hicieron a Ciel, ¿Qué tipo de truco tan sucio es este?, forzar el amor o la apreciación de otro demonio es casi imposible de lograr… ¡no puedo contradecirlo!, ¡maldición! Realmente es un juego muy sucio… saben muy bien que si interfiero solo lograré que me odie con todo su ser – dijo Sebastián acercando mucho el cuchillo al cuello del otro mayordomo, que sólo lo miraba tranquilamente, sin decir absolutamente nada. Sebastián se dio cuenta en esos instantes que había algo extraño en la mirada de Claude, como si aquellos ojos reflejaran cierta tristeza o conflicto emocional, pero era imposible… ese demonio jamás había mostrado sentimiento alguno, Sebastián pensó por algunos segundos que aquel beso no sólo lo había irritado a el, pero no… rápidamente se deshizo de aquellas ideas por encontrarlas ridículas, y al ver que no conseguiría sacarle la verdad a la fuerza bajó el cuchillo y regresó lentamente a su posición, concentrando toda su atención en la preparación de la comida, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Cuando Sebastián y Claude regresaron a la sala principal para terminar aquel almuerzo con el postre, encontraron a Ciel sirviéndole agua en un vaso al joven Trancy, parecía que las cosas estaban empeorando, ya que Ciel jamás había sido capaz de hacer algo por si mismo, a su edad no sabía ni como vestirse apropiadamente. Sebastián apresuró el paso para quitarle la jarra de las manos con delicadeza e indicarle que el lo haría, Ciel se quedó en silencio, parecía como si su mente se encontrara muy lejos, dejando solo aquel cuerpo que empezaba a obedecer las ordenes de Alois, pero en esos momentos se fue a sentar y permaneció con aquella mirada ausente por largos segundos. Felizmente el almuerzo terminó pronto y Alois anunció su regreso a su mansión, se sentía muy satisfecho por los resultados con Ciel y se moría de ganas de proponerle irse a vivir con el, pero era demasiado pronto, tenía que hacer que Ciel le rogara y lo siguiera dejando a Sebastián de lado, quería ver ese momento, por lo que tenía que esperar que el hechizo dominara por completo la voluntad de Ciel, sin embargo antes de marcharse y al ver la expresión en la cara del mayordomo, quiso empezar a darle la primera puñalada.

- Si quieres que regrese de nuevo tendrás que hacer todo lo que desee… - dijo Alois con voz burlona, mirando a Sebastián pero dirigiéndose a Ciel.

- Si… lo haré – respondió Ciel con voz débil, como si no quisiera decir aquello en realidad.

- Mmnn… Esa no es la forma de responder… inclínate ante mi… sabes como es la manera que me gusta… ¡hazlo Ciel!

El joven Phantomhive no obedeció al principio, ya que empezaba a sentirse extraño y muy cansado, pero la voz de Alois inundaba sus oídos, no sabía que debía hacer, en esos momentos vio a Sebastián y pareció pedirle ayuda con la mirada. El mayordomo avanzó hacia el y lo sujetó del hombro por detrás, atrayéndolo hacia si como deseando protegerlo, - mi señor se siente agotado, tenga la amabilidad de marcharse de una vez – dijo con la voz más cortes que pudo. Alois frunció el ceño, le molestaba que el siempre se entrometiera en todo, así que le dio la espalda y se dispuso a salir, pero Ciel parecía desear pedirle que se quedara, sus manos sujetaron las de Sebastián en un intentó de liberarse, pero se sentía muy débil, por un lado quería correr detrás del rubio pero el calor de Sebastián parecía hacerle desear lo contrario, estaba muy confundido y en eso sintió como perdía el control de su cuerpo y se desvanecía en brazos de su mayordomo.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Gomen por la tardanza! _ es que ahora trabajo y estudio, es complicado snif snif, pero prometo que el proximo capitulo sera mas largo y actualizare todos los fines de semana n.n espero me disculpen, este capitulo es cortito lo se, pero pero los demás serán mejores. Nos vemos!

_- ¿Estoy en mi habitación? – preguntó débilmente Ciel a la nada, abriendo los ojos y dándose cuenta que todo estaba envuelto en oscuridad, salvo unas brillantes ventanas que veía a lo lejos. Era muy extraño, parecía que sólo existiese la cama y aquellas ventanas abiertas cuyas cortinas se mecían tristemente con el débil soplar del viento. El joven Phantomhive pensó que era de mañana por el resplandor que observaba, sin embargo por más que se esforzase en ver otros objetos de la habitación, esta se hallaba en penumbras. Ciel intentó levantarse de la cama, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado como para poder lograr movimiento alguno, el chico empezó a irritarse por ello y pensó en llamar a gritos a su mayordomo para que lo ayudase, sin embargo en esos momentos, una sombra salió de las penumbras y se acercó a el, sentándose a su lado y empezando a besar su cuello de una manera que le provocó ligeros escalofríos. El jovencito quería decir algo, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas fácilmente por aquel apasionado y profundo beso que recibió en los siguientes segundos, pronto fue tumbado sobre la cama, sintiendo un peso sobre el y unas manos que empezaron a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, Ciel se ruborizó totalmente al darse cuenta que estaba desnudo, pero de sus labios no salía palabra alguna, después del beso no logro decir nada ya que por alguna razón conocía muy bien aquellas manos y el aroma del desconocido que lo estaba tomando a su antojo. Ciel se aferró contra las sabanas, cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando empezó a sentir la excitación dominándolo, no pudo evitar soltar unos pequeños gemidos de placer, el desconocido besó sus labios nuevamente, invadiendo totalmente su boca y rozando su lengua contra la suya, ahí fue cuando Ciel abrió los ojos y pudo ver la imagen borrosa de Sebastián sobre el, su corazón se aceleró a tal punto que su respiración empezó a agitarse, Ciel buscó desesperadamente sus labios una vez más, no quería dejarlo ir… Sebastián le pertenecía, siempre había sido así. El joven Phantomhive estiró sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia si, diciéndole un "te amo" suavemente al oído, pero en eso… cuando volvió a caer sobre la cama, se sorprendió totalmente al darse cuenta que Sebastián había desaparecido, ahora las luces se prendieron de golpe y quien estaba sobre el era Alois Trancy._ _ Ciel quiso empujarlo, liberarse de el, pero al sentir sus labios besándolo a la fuerza y el roce de su miembro contra el suyo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, apretó las manos fuertemente mientras Alois le abría las piernas bruscamente y lo empezaba a penetrar, haciendo que un dolor insoportable de apoderara de su cuerpo, podía ver su mirada y aquella sonrisa burlona mientras lo hacía…_

_- ¡Recuerda lo que te hizo!, ¡el tiene la culpa de todo! – dijo Alois mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo, lamiendo su cuello y arañando su piel con sus uñas, haciendo que Ciel empezara a gritar por el dolor que le producía. - ¡Tu me amas a mi!, ¡debes amarme solamente a mi! – decía mientras seguía poseyéndolo, haciendo que las lágrimas de Ciel nublaran su visión por completo. Su cabeza empezó a punzarle y aquella sensación de terror se apoderó por completo de su ser, sólo podía escuchar las palabras de Alois, era como si fueran grabándose en su memoria de una manera dolorosa, marcándolas hasta en su propia piel. La imagen de Sebastián iba borrándose lentamente de su mente, sus dulces palabras y agradables gestos, todo se iba desvaneciendo como si jamás hubiese existido. En pocos minutos Ciel quedó tumbado sobre la cama con el rubio sobre el, que le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos, rozando con sus dedos aquellos labios entreabiertos, tan solo una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla, una que fue detenida por Alois._

_- Ámame… te lo ordeno… Ciel…_

_- Te amo…_

_- ¿No puedes vivir sin mi? ¿Verdad?_

_- No… me es imposible – respondía mecánicamente._

_- ¿Te vas a quedar por toda la eternidad conmigo? ¿Dejarás a tu mayordomo?_

_- Lo haré…_

_- No te escuché…._

_- Lo haré… lo dejaré todo por ti, ¡LO HARÉ!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ciel se despertó en esos momentos y lo primero que vio fue la mirada preocupada de Sebastián, por algunos segundos no dijo nada pero en eso, se levantó bruscamente de la cama poniéndose de pie tan rápido que por poco cae al suelo, aún estaba muy débil para caminar, pero Ciel insistía en salir de la habitación, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, la desesperación lo dominaba, tenía que salir de la mansión e ir a buscar a cierto rubio, ya que sentía que si no lo veía moriría de la tristeza. Sebastián intentó calmarlo, pero solo recibió de parte de Ciel un empujón, no quería que lo tocara, no podía permitir que lo hiciera sin saber por qué, pero sentía repulsión hacia el, es más, no quería ni verlo. - ¡Quiero ver a Alois Trancy! ¡Llévame con el ahora mismo! – gritó enfadado, mientras se reponía y lograba permanecer de pie por si mismo, Sebastián no sabía que responder, aprovechando que su señor estaba inconsciente había salido a buscar información de parte de otros demonios, pero ninguno le había dado una solución para el gran problema que tenía Ciel, otros simplemente lo ignoraron o se burlaron de el, ya que amarrar a otro demonio amorosamente era demasiado complicado de hacer y al parecer, mucho más de romper. Sebastián no podía permitir que Ciel saliera de la mansión, estaba llegando a su límite y lo quisiera o no, se llevaría a rastras a su señor y se mudarían lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar, en esos momentos cargó a ciel al hombro a pesar de sus gritos y patadas, el jovencito empezó a gritar y a golpear a Sebastián, pero el permanecía firme en su decisión. Sin embargo sucedió algo que hizo que el mayordomo se detuviera y bajara a Ciel hasta el piso, lentamente hasta que pudo ver aquella triste expresión y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Ciel se veía más indefenso que nunca, sollozaba como un niño pequeño y frotaba nerviosamente sus manos contra sus ojos, era la primera vez que lo veía de aquella manera, Sebastián no pudo seguir ante ello y se agachó hasta llegar a su altura para acariciar su cabeza.

- Lo siento – empezó a decir Sebastián al ver aquellas lágrimas – Sólo deseo lo mejor para usted… no lo puede ver, pero le han hecho un daño demasiado grave… debe luchar contra ello, se que es difícil, pero debe ser fuerte.

- ¿Qué me sucede Sebastián? – dijo Ciel entre sollozos – siento que mi corazón va a explotar… me siento muy confundido…

- Todo saldrá bien… solo debe permanecer aquí ¿entendido? No se aleje de mi lado, yo lo protegeré – dijo Sebastián aferrándolo en sus brazos, podía sentir como temblaba levemente, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por el, haría lo que fuese por recuperar al Ciel de antes, no iba a permitir que una araña despreciable se saliera con la suya.

- Está bien… haré lo que dices…

- ¿Me promete que permanecerá en la mansión? ¿Qué hará todo por controlarse y no ver a ese chico?

- Lo prometo…

- Ya verá que pronto se recuperará my lord…

- Sebastián... – dijo Ciel estirando sus brazos y abrazándolo del cuello, aprovechando que su mayordomo seguía inclinado hacia el – Quiero algo dulce… un pastel de chocolate… ¿lo harás para mi?

- Claro que si, lo prepararé inmediatamente.

Ciel lo soltó y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, dándole a entender que no tenía de que preocuparse, no se movería de la habitación ya que deseaba descansar al menos un par de horas, aún se sentía débil y ligeramente mareado, así que se recostó y cerró los ojos mientras se acomodaba como un gato entre las almohadas y mantas. Sebastián salió de la habitación, confiado en que Ciel empezaba a darse cuenta de su comportamiento, con eso las cosas podrían ser más fáciles, mientras el no se acercara a Alois todo marcharía bien, sin embargo… no se imaginaba siquiera que la mente de Ciel estaba totalmente alterada, siendo manipulado desde lejos, ya que el joven Trancy no solo se había apoderado de su cuerpo, si no también de todo su ser y aquellas sombras iban nublando sus pensamientos cada vez más. Y apenas Ciel escuchó los pasos de su mayordomo bajando por las escaleras y entrando a la cocina, abrió los ojos, unos ojos que habían perdido totalmente el hermoso color azul de siempre, para volverse tan negros como el ébano, en esos momentos una sonrisa burlona se asomó por sus labios, al parecer aquel teatrito del pobre niño asustado había funcionado a la perfección. Ciel se cambió de ropa rápidamente como pudo y abrió una de las ventanas de la habitación, realmente amaba esas habilidades que poseía, podía escaparse de la mansión y Sebastián ni siquiera lo sentiría, había estado leyendo muchos libros acerca de los demonios, información que su mayordomo desconocía que poseía su joven amo, el chico saltó ágilmente por la ventana y al llegar al suelo se puso de pie, observó los caminos para saber por donde debía ir y se alejó de la mansión, perdiéndose entre los árboles del bosque.

Ciel pudo encontrar la mansión Trancy sin problemas, ya que la energía que emanaba del lugar era demasiado fuerte y atrayente. Pero antes de decidirse a tocar la puerta, se quedó parado apoyado contra un árbol, como si se preguntara que estaba haciendo ahí, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar esa pregunta al ser abrazado suavemente por la espalda. Aquella sensación embriagadora lo envolvió haciendo que olvidase todo, lo único que le importaba era estar junto a el para siempre y que esas delicadas manos lo tocasen, en eso el joven Phantomhive volteó sin poder contenerse más y buscó desesperadamente los labios del rubio, que se apoderaron rápidamente de los suyos. Alois sabía que vendría a buscarlo y lo había estado esperando fuera de la mansión, ya que tenía sus propios planes, en esos momentos el beso se hizo tan intenso que ambos cayeron sobre el césped, siendo observados desde lejos por cierto mayordomo con lentes, que al no soportar ver aquella escena entró a la mansión, Claude empezaba a sentir un molesto dolor en el pecho cada vez que los veía juntos, pero no podía explicar el por qué de aquellas reacciones tan incómodas o mejor dicho, no deseaba ni siquiera preguntarse el motivo de esas sensaciones, muy pero muy en el fondo sabía la respuesta, pero eso no formaba parte de su naturaleza e iba en contra de sus ideales.

Mientras tanto, regresando a la mansión Phantomhive, Sebastián acababa de entrar a la habitación y darse cuenta que Ciel no se encontraba ahí, no había deseado confiar al principio pero esas lágrimas conmovieron a su corazón enamorado. Se sentía decepcionado pero tampoco lo sorprendía demasiado, sabía muy bien en donde se encontraba su joven amo, también conocía los riegos que podía correr si es que era muy brusco con el, como por ejemplo que Ciel se fuera a vivir con Alois y lo abandonara. Sebastián no podía seguir quedándose como espectador, en esos momentos dejó cuidadosamente el delicioso pastel de chocolate que había preparado y salió tranquilamente de la habitación, aunque sus ojos brillaban por el odio contenido hacia ciertos demonios. Cuando salió al exterior, casi desapareció en el aire, la velocidad que tomó era demasiado rápida para poder seguirlo a simple vista, mientras recorría esos solitarios caminos el se dio cuenta que no sabía que decir cuando estuviese frente a Ciel, después de aquella escenita en la habitación sabría que no podía engañarlo más con esa actitud fingida de niño indefenso, Sebastián tendría mucho cuidado para no volver a ser engañado de esa manera, pero tenía que pensar en algo inteligente, hacer todo lo posible por que Ciel siguiera viviendo junto a el, al menos de esa manera podría controlarlo un poco, observar su comportamiento y no pensaba descuidarlo ni un solo segundo una vez que regresaran.

Pero… cuando estuvo cerca de la mansión Trancy… Sebastián de detuvo de golpe al sentir un repentino dolor en el pecho, era como si su corazón fuese estrujado con brusquedad, exprimido hasta más no poder. El mayordomo cayó a tierra de rodillas, llevándose una mano al pecho e intentando controlar aquel dolor, todo eso se debía al contrato con Ciel, ese vínculo que los unía hacia que sintiese aquello, podía sentir claramente como Ciel iba olvidándolo, alejándose cada vez más… yendo en contra de las reglas del contrato. Sebastián logró ponerse de pie con mucho esfuerzo, no iba a darse por vencido hasta encontrar a Ciel, pero su expresión cambió totalmente al ver aquella inesperada escena de su joven amo junto a Alois Trancy en el suelo, ambos semi desnudos y en una posición demasiado comprometedora.

El mundo se le vino abajo a Sebastián, el dolor que sintió en el pecho fue insoportable… tanto que empezó a sentirse demasiado débil y agotado, la marca en su mano le ardía horriblemente, señal de que algo muy malo iba a suceder, pero no pudo pensar más en ello… en esos momentos cayó sobre el suelo inconsciente, aquello al parecer no solo afectaba a Ciel… si no también a Sebastián…

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

_Sin amo… no existe el mayordomo…_

_Y en este caso…_

_Sin Ciel __Phantomhive… Sebastián __Michaelis no puede existir…_

_se desvanece lentamente como un simple espejismo…_

_consumido en el dolor por primera vez…_

Cuando Sebastián despertó de un confuso y extraño sueño, no recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido y mucho menos la razón por la cual se encontraba sobre una cama de sabanas negras y mantas color vino. La habitación le era desconocida, pero al respirar el aroma del ambiente, la fragancia de las campanillas mesclada con el de las rosas que habían sido plantadas recientemente en el jardín, Sebastián recordó de una manera brusca en donde se encontraba, iba a ponerse de pie y salir de esa mansión lo más pronto que pudiese, secuestraría a Ciel si era necesario, jamás podría dejarlo en manos de Alois… nunca, el pagaría muy caro haberlo tocado. Sebastián se sentó sobre la cama y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, jalándose levemente los cabellos negros, hasta ese momento el mayordomo cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, de cómo a pesar de su naturaleza dos sentimientos humanos y prohibidos a su parecer, lo habían invadido por completo hasta ahogar su alma, hasta hacerlo caer en aquella "absurda" desesperación… como siempre había llamado a esas sensaciones. – Celos… amor… más celos… y un amor que parecía ser correspondido… pero que al final, me fue robado por una araña… como lo pensé, Ciel es un mocoso realmente complicado e insoportable… sin embargo no puedo liberarme de estos sentimientos cuando pienso en el, no puedo permitir que se aleje de mi y más por los efectos de un hechizo de amor – se dijo mentalmente Sebastián, en esos momentos se sintió realmente enfurecido, todo estaba claro después de haber visto aquella inesperada escena en el bosque, - ese desgraciado lo hizo… ahora comprendo por que es tan complicado rescatar a Ciel… Trancy ha contaminado su mente por completo… y no solo eso, si no también dejado unas marcas muy profundas en su cuerpo -. Sebastián se puso de pie en esos momentos, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió y vio la figura de Claude, el mayordomo tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro pero intentó ocultarla frunciendo el ceño y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no vas a agradecerme haberte recogido del bosque? – dijo Claude con aquella voz odiosa de siempre, sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban una extraña tristeza – Debe ser humillante para ti haber sido rescatado por tu peor enemigo… ¿no? – añadió para lograr sus propósitos de enfadar aún más a Sebastián.

- Que recuerde jamás pedí ayuda… no tenías por que traerme aquí, sabiendo muy bien lo que opino de esta maloliente mansión y de sus ocupantes…

- Que grosero… te expresas de manera tan vulgar que deberías dejar de ser un mayordomo.

- No se que te sucede, el gran Claude rescatando a su enemigo y llevándolo a su propia habitación, intentando aparentar aquella bestia que siempre ha sido… pero sin lograrlo ¿o me equivoco?

- No se que estás diciendo… estás hablando tonterías.

- ¿Tonterías? Mmnn… por esa cara de tristeza que tienes… no creo que sea una tontería en realidad.

- No es cosa tuya… deberías estar más preocupado por recuperar a ese mocoso de Ciel que fijarte en las cosas de otras personas.

- Ciel me pertenece, siempre ha sido así y me lo llevaré pronto a casa…

- ¿Pronto? Como van las cosas… apuesto a que en menos de una semana Ciel se mudará a esta mansión…

- Jamás permitiré eso.

- Pues deberías poner más empeño en ello… debes llevártelo, tiene que irse lejos de aquí o si no yo…

- ¿O si no tu?

- Me desharé de el…

- ¿Y tu crees que voy a dejar que le pongas un dedo encima?

- ¡Solo quiero a Ciel Phantomhive lejos de mi amo! – explotó de repente Claude dejando a Sebastián sorprendido por su actitud. Su mirada, su voz y su expresión entera mostraban cierta desesperación, en esos momentos se dio cuenta… ¿podría ser posible que…? Sebastián sonrió burlonamente, simplemente no podía creerlo pero nada podía ser más claro que aquello, era obvio que no solo el estaba hundido hasta el cuello por aquellos sentimientos humanos, frente a el, su odiado rival, había caído sin remedio también y no sabía que hacer. Claude reaccionó violentamente al darse cuenta que estaba mostrándose débil ante el, odiaba con todo su ser aquellos sentimientos pero no podía evitarlos ni arrancarlos de su alma, en esos momentos se lanzó sobre Sebastián, haciéndolo caer al suelo, subiéndose sobre el mientras sujetaba fuertemente su cuello, quería destrozarlo, descargar su furia contra el, simplemente ya no podía más con todo eso y no sabía como controlar ese sentimiento. Sebastián estaba muy débil, a pesar de haber recuperado la consciencia sus fuerzas estaban limitadas por lo que no pudo soltarse y empezó a sentir la falta de aire, pero solo veía a Claude fijamente, sus ojos parecían estar clavados en los suyos, aquella mirada… lo acusaba claramente de haberse dejado llevar por "aquello", Sebastián reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y al menos logro aflojar un poco el agarre, pero solo lo suficiente para decir…

- Es amor… estas enamorado de Alois Trancy…

Claude no supo que responder, Sebastián había dado en el clavo y empezó a sentir cierto dolor en el pecho que no pudo ignorar, un dolor que rápidamente aumentó. Su ira de volvió más fuerte, tanto que obligo a ponerse de pie a Sebastián y lo empujó bruscamente contra la pared, golpeándolo contra el concreto cada vez más fuerte, hasta casi hacerle perder la consciencia.

- ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ¡Ni siquiera te puedes defender! ¡Si no haces algo la próxima vez que te ataque podría matarte en verdad! No entiendes… ¡CUANDO ALGUIEN HACE UN CONTRATO CON UN HUMANO O DEMONIO SE FORMA UNA CONECCIÓN! ¡Y SI ESA CONECCIÓN SE VE ALTERADA COMO EN ESTE CASO, MORIRÁS! ¿¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES! JODER… ¡HAS ALGO DE UNA VEZ! ¡HAZLO!

- Si me asesinas… no podré hacer nada… - dijo Sebastián respirando con dificultad – Se que estás desesperado… pero si me ayudas… podríamos conseguir lo que deseamos…

- No estoy… desesperado…

- Lo estás… y realmente amas a Alois…

- No… yo no puedo amar a nadie, es absurdo… Alois Trancy es solo un medio por el cual puedo llegar a Ciel… al alma que siempre he deseado…

- Ni tu te crees esa mentira, quizás al principio era así… pero mírate ahora…

Claude se apartó y se dejó caer al suelo con brusquedad, sus manos le estaban temblando y se sentía reamente intranquilo y furioso, estaba en estado de shock y no podía aceptar aquellos sentimientos, era imposible… Sebastián se acercó lentamente hacia el, estaba mal herido pero a pesar de su debilidad pronto sus heridas se cerrarían, solo tomaría un poco más de tiempo, pero se acercó y se agachó lentamente hasta el, estiró una de sus manos y sujetó su barbilla obligándolo a verlo, Claude se veía tan vulnerable en esos momentos, podía sentir como temblaba y como la confusión lo dominaba.

- Si me ayudas todo podría ser más fácil…

- ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?

- No seas idiota Claude… ese niño siempre te ha amado ¿no te das cuenta?, solo esta usando a Ciel… se ha encaprichado con el por que tu nunca le diste la menor importancia.

- Ya basta de repetir esas cosas.

- Tienes que convencerlo… tiene que liberar a Ciel, al menos dame mas tiempo para descubrir un antídoto.

- Estas loco…

- ¿Acaso no quieres que sepa lo que sientes por el?

- No es amor… - empezó a decir con voz temblorosa - ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso después de salvarte la vida? Ahora se por que no se debe ayudar a los enemigos…

- Oye escúchame…

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! – gritó Claude apartándolo bruscamente, en esos momentos se puso de pie y cogió el saco negro que colgaba de una perchera y se lo arrojó a Sebastián con una mirada que claramente indicaba que se marchase. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, las puertas se abrieron y ambos mayordomos se quedaron en silencio mirando fijamente las pequeñas y delicadas figuras de Alois y Ciel asomándose ante el escándalo que habían ocasionado. Sin embargo el escándalo que los demonios armaron no fue nada comparado a lo que Sebastián vio, su joven amo iba vestido como una muñeca de porcelana, con cabello largo negro y con un traje que le llegaba hasta los pies, lleno de encajes y adornos llamativos, sus ojos se veían totalmente sin vida y si no fuese por su suave respiración o por sus manos inquietas por los guantes que llevaba, realmente hubiese creído que se trataba de una muñeca real, aunque poco faltaba para que lo fuese… Ciel se había convertido en el juguete personal de Alois y no podía soportarlo ni un segundo más. Sebastián se lanzó contra el rubio con la intención de destrozarlo con sus propias manos, aprovechando un segundo de distracción por parte de Claude, tenía que ser más rápido que el, lo iba a coger y desquitarse en aquel cuerpo frágil en apariencia, sin embargo al darle un golpe totalmente dominado por la ira y sentir como se estrellaba contra la pared con un golpe seco, se quedó congelado… su corazón pareció detenerse en esos momentos, sus ojos contemplaron con odio al rubio que seguía intacto con una sonrisa burlona mientras no muy lejos de ellos, Ciel intentaba ponerse de pie por el golpe recibido, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar que el podría protegerlo con su propio cuerpo… lo peor es que se había dejado golpear sin protegerse o poner la menor resistencia ante ello. Sebastián intentó acercarse a el, pero Claude rápidamente se puso en medio mientras Alois levantaba a Ciel como si no pesara absolutamente nada, Ciel estaba sangrando por el costado de la cabeza, pero seguía con aquella mirada fría y ausente, solo se llevó una mano hacia la herida y luego la contempló totalmente manchada de sangre, terminando por ensuciar aquel vestido y parte de la ropa de Alois.

- Has maltratado a mi muñeca… ¿Cómo te atreves?

- ¡Libéralo de una maldita vez! ¿¡Que ganas con tenerlo así! ¡No ves que se esta transformando en un cántaro vacio! – gritó Sebastián intentando acercarse pero Claude no se descuidaría otra vez.

- Ciel… ¿por qué no se lo dices de una vez? – dijo Alois suavemente a su oído – Díselo… prometo que no te volverá a tocar…

- Yo… - empezó a decir Ciel con voz débil sin poder seguir, su mirada se había cruzado con la de Sebastián.

- Díselo… sabes que eso me haría muy feliz…

- ¿Feliz…?

- Claro que si, por que es a mi a quien amas… siempre lo has hecho y te quedarás conmigo por toda la eternidad.

- Toda la eternidad… es… demasiado tiempo…

- ¡Díselo Ciel! ¡Díselo ahora! – gritó Alois empezando a desesperarse.

- Pero… la persona que yo amo es… - Ciel se liberó de los brazos de Alois y al recuperarse pudo ponerse de pie por si solo, tenía fuertes deseos de acercarse a Sebastián, su mente estaba confusa pero algo dentro de el le rogaba fuese hacia el, sin embargo apenas avanzó unos pasos Alois lo sujetó bruscamente del brazo y lo atrajo hacia si, besándolo a la fuerza y sintiendo como unas lágrimas silenciosas caían por las mejillas de Ciel, pero no le importó en absoluto. Sebastián sentía que se consumía por dentro, era muy doloroso, algo parecía estar devorando su ser por completo de la manera mas horrible, por algunos segundos pensó que Ciel recuperaría el control y se acercaría a el, pero sus ojos se volvieron negros por completo, cuando Alois lo soltó, sólo podía ver aquellas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas pero sin rastro alguno de expresión en su rostro.

- Se acabó… deshago el pacto oficialmente… pronto haré uno con Alois… ya no te necesito más…

Sebastián no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, en esos momentos la marca que Ciel había llevado en el ojo por tanto tiempo… empezó a desvanecerse…

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

- Ya no te necesito… – fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de CielPhantomhive en aquellos momentos. Fue como ver la escena en cámara lenta, una deprimente imagen en donde Sebastián estaba siendo abandonado como si no valiese absolutamente nada, un momento… en el cual Ciel aceptó la mano que Alois le ofrecía y la sujetó fuertemente, señal que confirmaba sus palabras. El pacto sería hecho muy pronto y al parecer nada haría que Ciel cambiara de opinión, después de eso, pasaría a ser oficialmente propiedad de aquel rubio y Sebastián no podría acercarse a él nunca más. – Si desean puede quedarse a presenciar la ceremonia – dijo Alois con voz arrogante – No me importa si permanecen en la mansión por esta noche, pero les advierto que después de sellado el pacto… ninguno de los dos será bienvenido aquí – terminó por decir con una mirada amenazante. Era más que obvio que esto sucedería, pero Claude pareció no haberlo entendido bien, se quedó parado en medio de la habitación con una mirada que reflejaba amargura y tristeza al mismo tiempo, Sebastián podía ver algunas lágrimas que disimulaba mientras se acomodaba los lentes, pero nada podía engañarlo ya, estaba claro que Claude se había enamorado de ese mocoso y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

Sebastián no deseaba permanecer ni un segundo más en aquel lugar, pero pese a ello se tragó su orgullo al menos por esos momentos y anunció que pasaría la noche en la mansión Trancy. Quizás un milagro ocurriese y encontrase la manera de salvar a Ciel antes que fuera tarde, así que dejando a Claude preparándole una habitación a regañadientes, salió a los jardines para poder respirar un poco de aire fresco, aunque la verdad era que había sentido cierta presencia conocida y prefería encontrarse con aquel pelirrojo acosador a permanecer en aquel ambiente contaminado por una vil araña, su deprimente mayordomo y con la imagen del perrito fiel en que se había convertido Ciel. Sebastián sintió ganas de vomitar con sólo recordar la escena anterior, si bien se trataba de niños en apariencia, hace muchísimo tiempo que habían dejado de serlo, demasiado en realidad… ambos eran adultos atrapados eternamente en aquellos cuerpos, no sólo eso, si no… eran demonios que si se unían se convertirían en un gran amenaza. El mayordomo estaba pensativo, preocupado por esto, pero en esos momentos se agachó repentinamente como si fuese a recoger algo, pero sólo lo hizo porque cierto shinigami meloso había querido darle una sorpresa al saltar sobre él como de costumbre, cuando se levantó vio a Grell sobándose la espalda con una expresión de dolor.

- ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos y me tratas así! ¡Si que eres cruel! – protestó mientras limpiaba su traje del polvo y se ponía de pie rápidamente con una mirada muy ofendida.

- Nadie te pidió que vinieras – respondió secamente Sebastián.

- ¡Sebassssssss-channnnnnn! ¡Es que vine para…!

- ¡Ya deja de pegarte a mí!

- ¡Pero!

- No estoy de humor Grell, si no quieres que te golpee hasta la muerte… mejor aléjate.

- ¡Awwwwwwwww! ¡Adoro cuando pones esa expresión! Pero…

- Ya dije que no Grell…

- ¿¡Por qué nunca me escuchas!

- Te lo advertí… - dijo Sebastián acercándose rápidamente hasta él y sujetándolo bruscamente por los cabellos, el shinigami peleaba por liberarse y ser escuchado pero parecía como si Sebastián hubiese perdido el control. - ¿No vas a parar hasta tener lo que quieres no?, pues te lo voy a dar… - dijo Sebastián tirándolo al piso y empezando a aflojarse la corbata, estaba demasiado enfadado como para ponerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta la mirada que tenía Grell en esos momentos, no una de deseo como siempre lo fue… si no más bien, de miedo, y un miedo muy intenso. El shinigami intentó liberarse pero Sebastián lo acorraló contra el suelo, poniéndose encima de el, deseando que Ciel pudiese verlos y recuperase el sentido, si bien la situación era demasiado perturbadora, Sebastián no estaba tan lejos de descubrir el antídoto con el cual Ciel volvería a la normalidad, en esos momentos antes de que pudiese hacer algo más, algo puntiagudo y filudo cayó muy cerca de él, Sebastián lo reconoció al momento y un poco sorprendido se puso de pie mientras Grell permanecía encogido en el suelo.

- ¿Qué hace alguien como tú en un lugar como este? – dijo Sebastián con voz molesta.

- Cerciorándome que el idiota de mi amante no este coqueteándole a demonios inmundos como tú… - dijo tranquilamente Will, sin quitar su mirada asesina a pesar de conservar la calma.

- ¿Eh? ¿Amante? ¿Quién? ¿No te referirás a "esto"? – dijo Sebastián mirando a Grell como si fuese una piedra o algo sin vida, realmente le daba igual que fuese en esos momentos.

- Si… me refiero a "eso", no se como rayos… como fue… Dios… de seguro es algún castigo – empezó a decir en voz baja hasta que se dio cuenta que Grell estaba a su lado mirándolo con fuego en los ojos – Digo… ¡Grell!, si quieres seguir siendo mi amante tendrás que dejar que lanzarte sobre demonios como estos… y peor tú, ¿¡acaso ibas a violarlo ahí mismo! ¿¡No tienes ni un poco de decencia! – dijo con cierto tono de voz irritado, respirando para no gritar más e intentando conservar su imagen seria.

- Si, lo iba a hacer… pero como es tuyo, ya cambian las cosas… - respondió Sebastián.

- Claro, como no te puedes ligar al mocoso… te ibas a tirar al primer idiota que apareciera…

- ¡Oye! ¡No soy un idiota! ¡Tú sabes muy bien a lo que vine! – reclamó Grell sin que nadie le prestase atención.

- Ya conocemos tus antecedentes… no te hagas el inocente – dijo Will sin piedad alguna.

- ¿¡PUEDEN CALLARSE LOS DOS! ¡TENGO ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DECIR! – gritó el shinigami logrando por fin la atención que necesitaba.

- Si vas a gritar tu amor por este shinigami aburrido… no me interesa…

- Sebas-chan esto es importante, creo que ya se como romper el hechizo que Alois le puso a Ciel…

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Es obvio que sé perfectamente lo que esta sucediendo a pesar que nunca me cuentes nada, los chismes vuelan y más si… Sebastián acaba de ser despreciado por un niño…

- ¡Ve al grano!

- Ya, ya… lo que sucede es que gracias a Will, pude tener acceso a cierta parte prohibida de la biblioteca de los shinigamis y leer un fragmento… sólo dos líneas acerca de los hechizos para atrapar a un demonio… osea, robar su corazón… si es que lo tiene claro…

- ¿Qué es lo que dice? Dímelo…

- Habla de una vez Grell, así podremos irnos de este horrible lugar – dijo Will sentándose sobre unos troncos.

- Sebas-chan, la única manera de que Ciel reaccione es hacerlo odiar a aquella persona que lo hechizó… en pocas palabras, debes hacerlos pelear entre ellos, celos… es lo que debes lograr, celos y más celos, solo así podrá librarse de esto y darse cuenta de quien es al que ama en realidad.

- ¿¡Celos! ¿¡Sólo eso!

- No es todo, primero debes crear situaciones para que Ciel se enfade, provocando así los celos, pero no es fácil, tienes que lograr que ese mocoso diga con todas sus letras que odia a Alois Trancy, de lo contrario no tendrá efecto.

- Siempre están juntos… si me acerco a Ciel…

- No Sebas-chan, no has comprendido… al que debes acosar es a Alois… no a Ciel, lo malo es que si realmente funciona… te meterás en unos grandes problemas con tu pequeño amo… - dijo Grell con voz burlona sin poder evitarlo, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Will que rápidamente había abandonado su lugar sólo para hacer eso.

- Bien, eso es todo… ya te dije lo que debes hacer y ahora Will y yo vamos a… - Grell volteó a ver al shinigami pero este había desaparecido, con una cara de berrinche total salió corriendo detrás de él mientras gritaba su nombre por el bosque. Sebastián se quedó solo, con las palabras de Grell dándole vueltas en la cabeza… era imposible que él empezara a acosar a Alois ya que con solo imaginárselo sentía mucha repugnancia, pero conocía a alguien… que moriría por estar cerca de él… así que en esos momentos, regresó a la mansión con la expresión de alguien quien trama algo.

Algunas horas pasaron y la mansión estaba demasiado tranquila, tanto que Ciel aburrido se asomó tímidamente por la entrada de la sala e inspeccionó los corredores al no encontrar a los mayordomos y menos escuchar alguna señal de vida de ellos, quizás habían terminado asesinándose mutuamente y esto le quitaría un gran peso de encima, pero al llegar a la habitación de huéspedes, se quedó sorprendido y mantuvo silencio al ver por la puerta entreabierta a Sebastián sujetando los cortinas y colocándole los lazos para que la luz del día entrara mas fácilmente como si no le molestase absolutamente nada, hasta ahí todo parecía tranquilo… pero había un extraño sonido que provenía de la parte que no podía ver de la habitación, Ciel intentó ver pero al notar que Sebastián daba la vuelta al sentirse observado, rápidamente se alejó del lugar y regresó hasta las escaleras. Ciel no comprendía por qué ese extraño mayordomo seguía en la mansión cuando lo había despreciado frente a todos, sin embargo sentía algo extraño cuando recordaba aquella duras palabras dichas hace pocas horas, en su interior se arrepentía por ello… pero se obligaba a si mismo a ahogar esas emociones confusas…

Sebastián había sentido claramente la presencia de Ciel mientras espiaba, pero por el momento no podía correr detrás de él, tenía que intentar lo que fuese para recuperarlo pero ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cuando cerró la puerta se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó contemplando la silla cercana y al prisionero que tenía en ella. Claude estaba atado de pies y manos, con un pañuelo en la boca, totalmente despeinado por un repentino asalto y lanzando miradas asesinas a Sebastián por semejante atrevimiento de su parte, no podía creer como había podido caer tan fácil y más, no poder liberarse de unas simples cuerdas que Sebastián había preparado especialmente para la ocasión, no sabía que rayos se le había ocurrido esta vez y no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, cuando forcejeó de nuevo, solo logró que la silla se ladeara y perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo dolorosamente al suelo.

- Sólo quiero que tengamos una tranquila charla, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo que nos beneficiará a los dos, pero necesitaré de tu ayuda…

- ¡Mmmnnn!

- ¿Eh?

- …

- Ah, lo siento… sabía que armarías un escándalo así que tuve que taparte la boca, pero ahora te desato – dijo Sebastián mientras enderezaba la silla bruscamente, le quitaba el pañuelo e ignoraba aquellas miradas que le lanzaba el otro mayordomo.

- ¿¡UNA CHARLA TRANQUILA! ¡ACABAS DE SECUESTRARME! ¿¡HAS PERDIDO LO POCO QUE TE QUEDABA DE CORDURA! – gritó Claude haciendo que Sebastián se llevase un dedo al oído en señal que le había dolido aquel repentino grito.

- Ya vez… empezamos muy mal.

- ¡LIBERAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

- ¡Ya cállate! ¿Quieres que nos escuchen? Si sigues gritando no podré decirte nada… - dijo el mayordomo tapándole la boca con una mirada amenazante. Claude tuvo que rendirse, después de todo no le quedaba de otra que escucharlo, pero si iba a decirle alguna tontería apenas estuviese liberado lo mataría.

Sebastián respiró profundamente, asegurándose que nadie se encontrase en el corredor y que Alois estuviese tan entretenido con Ciel en la biblioteca, que no pudiese sospechar absolutamente nada, aunque el rubio estaba tan seguro de su triunfo que Sebastián sabía que aun lo escuchara no tomaría en cuenta sus planes, ya se vengaría de él después… Alois Trancy iba a salir muy mal parado de todo eso, jamás le perdonaría haber convertido a "su señor" en una simple mascota, y si Claude colaboraba… quizás no lo asesinaría, por que a pesar de todo, ese aburrido mayordomo estaba tan enamorado del mocoso rubio, que no podía matarlo. Sebastián sintió una punzada en el pecho, si fuese como antes y no hubiese conocido a Ciel, de seguro no tendría ni pizca de piedad, pero en fin… lo más importante era liberar a Ciel.

- ¿Y me vas a decir de que se trata? – dijo fastidiado Claude aun atado.

- He descubierto la manera de liberar a Ciel del hechizo de Alois… es algo tan sencillo que jamás lo hubiese adivinado…

- No vas a… matarlo… ¿verdad?

- Aún lo hiciera, Ciel seguiría ciegamente enamorado de ese idiota…

- ¿Entonces…?

- Celos… todo lo que necesitamos es que Ciel sienta unos celos tan grandes que termine odiando a Trancy, si él lo desprecia… si le dice que lo odia con todas sus letras, el hechizo se habrá terminado.

- Suena ridículo…

- Es lo único que tengo, a menos que en verdad desees que asesine a ese rubio…

- No ganarías nada…

- No, pero saciaría mi sed de venganza.

- Espera – dijo Claude sin poder evitar que su voz se escuchara débil y nerviosa – si tienes un plan debes intentarlo… si es algo tan fácil eso de los celos, no entiendo porque aún no has hecho nada.

- Porque te necesito… Ciel jamás sentiría celos de mí, pero… si el mayordomo favorito de Alois empezara a darle algunas atenciones de más… las cosas podrían empezar a arder…

- ¿¡Eh! No te entiendo.

- Tú serás el que acose a Alois para que Ciel sienta celos, has lo que tengas que hacer… ¡abrázalo!, ¡dale un beso!, ¡viólalo si es posible!, ¡pero has algo!

- ¿¡Estás loco!

- Claude… eres el único que puede hacer esto, si el hechizo se rompe, tendrás a Alois solo para ti, desde un principio todo esto fue tu culpa, jamás hubiese hecho esto si tu no lo hubieras despreciado de esa manera.

- Pues yo…

- Si tienes algo que decir a tu defensa, es el momento – dijo Sebastián cruzando los brazos.

- Yo…

- ¿Y bien?

- Vale, lo haré…

- Maravilloso, entonces esta es la lista de cosas que debes empezar a hacer ahora mismo – dijo Sebastián mostrándole un pergamino que dejó caer sobre las piernas de Claude, se veía tan grueso que de seguro contenía muchas cosas escritas. – No hay tiempo que perder, muévete de una vez y empieza con el número uno de la lista – terminó por decir y luego salió de la habitación sin que Claude se diese cuenta.

- Realmente estas loco… solo hare esto por el bien de todos… pero… yo no estoy enamorado de… ¡no lo estoy!, ¡me niego a aceptarlo! Oye… ¿Sebastián?, ¡MIERDA ME DEJASTE HABLANDO SOLO! ¡AL MENOS REGRESA Y DESATAME! ¡SEBASTIÁN!

Continuará…


End file.
